Alphabet d'OS
by Icelios
Summary: 26 OS centrés sur 13 couples d'univers différents : Fantöm x Omega Zell, Ramsay x Theon, Gary x Red, Harry x Drago, He Tian x Mo Guan Shan, Gamzee x Tavros, Orelsan x Gringe, Fred x George, Patron x Geek, Marco x Jean, JJ x Yurio, Tony x Maxxie, Remus x Sirius. Menu au choix, j'imagine (oui, je les compare à de la bouffe, aucune honte).
1. Absence - Fantöm x Omega Zell (Noob)

Bonjour (en fait, normalement, je devrais dire « bonsoir » vu que là, c'est le soir mais je suis une bolosse, je dis jamais bonsoir) vous tous !

J'ai décidé de faire un alphabet de fictions avec différents couples, principalement parce qu'un seul m'aurait lassée. Et parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une chiée d'OS x)

Il y a donc 13 couples (gay as fuck évidemment) qui ont donc deux fictions attitrées chacun.

Je crée cette chose, en espérant que je la mène à bien – d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si le concept de faire un alphabet comme ça a déjà été fait quelque part (sans doute, hein, c'est pas le truc le plus original du monde) mais si c'est le cas, eh bien, désolée de piquer l'idée sans en avoir connaissance :v

Sur ce, je vous liste les fictions et, bien sûr, leur couple correspondant car je suppose qu'il serait difficile d'apprécier toutes les histoires et tous les pairings ^^ Ah et également l'œuvre dont les personnages proviennent parce que certains ne sont pas forcément évidents – si ça me permet de vous faire découvrir des trucs, c'est super -u-

Oh ! Je tiens à préciser que je n'utilise pas le même style d'écriture (enfin, j'essaie) pour chaque OS donc si l'un ne vous plaît pas par la façon d'écrire, eh bien, n'hésitez pas à voir si d'autres vous satisferont davantage (et n'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi, jor « ohlàlà, t'écris comme une bite, plz, arrête » ou « omg deviens mon senpai, je bande rien qu'en te lisant »).

Et voici :

Absence – Fantöm x Omega Zell (Noob)

Bulle – Ramsay x Theon (Game of Thrones)

Crétin – Gary x Red (Les Nombrils)

Défauts – Harry x Drago (Harry Potter)

Espoir – He Tian x Mo Guan Shan (19 days)

Farine – Gamzee x Tavros (Homestuck)

Gris – Orelsan x Gringe (les Casseurs Flowteurs)

Horreur – Fred x George (Harry Potter)

Insomniaque – Patron x Geek (Salut les Geeks)

Jungle – Marco x Jean (Shingeki no Kyojin)

Karma – JJ x Yurio (Yuri On Ice)

Leçons – Tony x Maxxie (Skins)

Muse – He Tian x Mo Guan Shan (19 days)

Nirvana – Marco x Jean (Shingeki no Kyojin)

Orage – Remus x Sirius (Harry Potter)

Passage – Fred x George (Harry Potter)

Querelle – Patron x Geek (Salut les Geeks)

Rat – Gary x Red (Les Nombrils)

Salope – Fantöm x Omega Zell (Noob)

Tempête – JJ x Yurio (Yuri On Ice)

Usure – Ramsay x Theon (Game of Thrones)

Voyage – Tony x Maxxie (Skins)

Whisky – Harry x Drago (Harry Potter)

Xénophile – Gamzee x Tavros (Homestuck)

Yaoi – Remus x Sirius (Harry Potter)

Zèle – Orelsan x Gringe (les Casseurs Flowteurs)

Voélé ! Normalement, ça va se faire comme ça.

Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'avertissement particulier à donner ? Ça se fera en fonction des fictions :)

Ah ! Si, justement ! Lisez les avertissements que je donne avant l'OS, ça vous aidera à comprendre ou à être prévenu quant à ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire.

ET AUSSI : en fait, j'ai relu le peu d'OS que j'ai écrit pour l'instant et je me suis rendue compte que, souvent (toujours), la fin s'arrêtait en mode « haha démerde-toi pour inventer la suite dans ta petite caboche » du coup... bah... désolée ? Ça doit être ma pudeur naturelle qui reprend le dessus et me censure avant que la relation ne se fasse (ce qui est un peu con, on est d'accord parce que ce qu'on veut tous, c'est de l'amour gnangnan et du cul de fifou entre nos protagonistes adorés – je déconne). Donc, je vais essayer de passer au-delà de mes limites pour les autres OS que j'ai écrits (sachant que je les écris pas dans l'ordre). Mais, en fait, je dois me dire inconsciemment que laisser du suspense, c'est cool, et que vous préférez sans doute imaginer vous-mêmes la suite.

Mais bon. Je suppose que non.

Donc je vais améliorer ça, du moins essayer – à moins que vous n'aimiez bien (pitié, indiquez-le moi si ça vous saoule que je laisse totalement l'OS en plan au bout d'un moment – même si c'est volontaire, d'ailleurs, je viens de penser qu'un OS pouvait être juste une tranche de vie dans un ship mais le problème, c'est que je coupe systématiquement le bordel au moment où on sent que ça va commencer à vraiment être un peu plus romantique).

BREF MAGGLE JE PARLE TROP.

Sur ce, bonne lecture o/

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Absence – Fantöm x Omega Zell

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Morgan Lavande changeait.

Il y a peu, il n'était qu'un simple joueur de mmorpg, jeune glandeur ermite à l'hygiène toute relative et à l'unique passion, muée de son poste humiliant dans la boîte de Féminine TV : le dénigrement méthodique de la gente féminine de ce monde.

Cependant... il changeait.

Les mois passaient et, le silence était tel dans l'appartement du journaliste qu'il ne parvenait désormais plus qu'à créer mille petites interrogations irritantes dans son esprit hébété.

Morgan tournait, tournait, tournait... se cognait contre les murs, déplaçait machinalement certains objets, mâchonnait des pizzas, farmait sur Horizon, s'indignait face à Gaea, pestait sur Sparadrap et s'impatientait des disparitions d'Artheon. Malgré tout cela, ses pensées perfides l'obligeaient à se tourner vers sa solitude, à la fixer, la disséquer et l'accuser.

 _« Regarde ce qu'elle te fait... tu n'as plus de vie. Que connais-tu du monde ? »_

Morgan en faisait des nuits blanches.

Son plafond ne lui avait jamais paru si vide que quand il était contraint à l'observer, tout la nuit, baignant dans une obscurité béante et seulement troublée par la pluie d'hiver qui ne cessait de s'écouler sur ce monde de froideur et de désintérêt.

Morgan avait peur.

Il se forçait à sortir, dehors, cherchant le moyen d'apaiser ses craintes. La ville ne faisait que tromper son regard avec une fade image grise, le poussant à revenir se terrer rapidement dans son appartement, les mains rafraîchies par l'air extérieur et les yeux encore brûlés par la lumière ternie du ciel hivernal.

Il quittait parfois Horizon sans un mot pendant plusieurs jours, juste pour observer, encore et encore, sa vie dans les yeux et la supplier de s'éclaircir pour lui. Saphir l'avait renvoyé de la guilde Justice pour ses absences répétées et inexpliquées et lui n'avait que très peu réagi, bien qu'un bref instant glacé par son statut de joueur dénigré et sans guilde. Gaea en avait fait une vidéo et il avait vaguement râlé. Sparadrap s'était empressé de le réinviter dans la guilde Noob. Il avait accepté sans trop de commentaires ou de remerciements.

Le mal était fait.

Il le rongeait.

Il en était bouleversé et en même temps totalement indifférent.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas allé sur Horizon et n'en ressentait toujours pas l'envie.

Il était resté pelotonné sur son canapé, le regard vaguement dirigé vers sa télé, les membres anesthésiés par son total manque d'activité, n'ayant effectué que quelques rares voyages entre sa salle de bain, sa cuisine et le salon.

Il n'était plus entré dans sa chambre, ne sachant plus comment dormir sans faire d'étranges rêves où se révélaient toutes ses frustrations dans un bariolage d'éléments aléatoires.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait occupé sa semaine, faisant ses nuits sur le canapé, ses journées sur ce même canapé, la télé allumée, diffusant film sur film. Morgan ne savait même pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler mais ses cheveux devaient certainement lui faire regretter son oubli de soin à leur égard. Il savait ses yeux rouges de fatigue et d'excès d'écran, avec sans doute une couche de crasse dessus, de désespoir et de dépression.

Il espérait sincèrement que personne ne s'inquiétait de son effacement : voir un des membres de la guilde Noob débarquer chez lui était sans aucun doute une des choses qu'il souhaitait le moins actuellement.

Il avait pris un congé maladie auprès de sa boîte mais ignorait totalement l'accueil qu'on lui réserverait quand il reviendrait.

S'il reviendrait.

Le film qu'il avait glissé dans le lecteur DVD était The Butterfly Effect et il se demandait s'il allait une énième fois pleurer devant après avoir geint de longues minutes face au désastre qu'était l'histoire d'Evan Treborn.

Il était 4 heures du matin. Seule la télévision diffusait sa lumière fantomatique et aveuglante dans la pièce. Morgan se diluait dans l'obscurité, son visage surmontant un corps englouti par un plaid qui se fondait dans l'opacité de la nuit.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la sonnerie stridente, manifeste de la présence de quelqu'un en bas de l'immeuble.

Sonnant à sa porte.

Quelqu'un. À sa porte. En bas.

Son corps sursauta, sa voix fit de même et son cœur en doubla l'effet.

« Putain..., souffla-t-il, terrifié, incapable d'autre chose. »

L'affolement lui fit étirer vivement les muscles dans un mouvement douloureux où un raidissement lui fit comprendre son état physique déplorable. Des fourmis parcoururent ses pieds quand il les déposa sur le sol glacé. Il mit le film sur pause, n'écoutant déjà plus ce qu'il en était, complètement captivé par le mystérieux visiteur. Ou assassin.

Il s'imposa de marcher jusqu'à la porte, les frissons picotant sans pitié sa voûte plantaire, ses mains se crispant sur le plaid le faisant ressembler à un cosplayeur raté de burritos, et son cœur... semblant prêt de le lâcher.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et dit, murmura presque, peu sûr :

« Oui ? C'est qui ? »

Un silence grésillant lui répondit tout d'abord puis une rafale vint presque souffler le long de son oreille et une voix calme à l'accent fier et déterminé se fit entendre :

« Omega Zell ? Morgan ? Je suis venu de la part de tous. Il semblerait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je peux monter ? »

Oh. Non.

Morgan manqua de raccrocher aussitôt et de retourner s'enterrer dans son canapé.

Il appuya dans un réflexe inconscient sur l'autre bouton, permettant d'ouvrir la porte à une personne patientant au rez-de-chaussée devant la porte d'entrée.

Il se maudit d'avoir répondu. D'avoir ouvert la porte. D'avoir reconnu la voix.

Car il savait qui était là.

C'était Max Middle.

Fantöm.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durant les quelques secondes où l'ascenseur transporta Max vers son appartement, Morgan fût littéralement pris d'assaut par le stress et l'incompréhension : pourquoi le fameux Guerrier du Crépuscule était-il à sa porte ? Qu'est-ce que ses coéquipiers avaient bien pu lui dire ? Que devait-il faire ? Allait-il réussir à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot ?

Virtuellement, il avait vaincu sa situation gênante et bégayante face au joueur mais qu'en était-il réellement ? Et de quoi allait-il devoir lui parler, de toute façon ?

Le bruit lourd de l'ascenseur s'arrêtant à son palier se fit entendre et il ouvrit la porte à contrecœur, le corps aussi léger qu'un nuage solitaire dans un ciel estival.

Une large silhouette apparut et, bien vite, suivit la face carrée et placide de Max Middle. Un léger sourire habituel adoucissait la tension qu'imposait son regard droit et direct et Morgane tenta de se rappeler que lui aussi est – était – de la guilde Justice, lui aussi méritait le droit de ne plus être le fanboy du grand joueur Fantöm et lui aussi avait vaincu bien des épreuves jusqu'à ne plus se consumer d'admiration devant le joueur classé numéro 1...

Il échoua à se rappeler tout ça.

« Bonjour Morgan, débuta alors Max, penchant légèrement la tête quant à savoir quand et si l'autre le laisserait entrer.

\- B-b-bonjour. Fantöm. Euh, je veux dire, Max, se reprit bien vite Morgan, pétrifié face à cette situation imprévue et absolument chimérique – s'il ne sentait pas si roidi par la honte, il aurait pu jurer que c'était encore un de ses rêves stupides qu'il faisait à outrance en ce moment.

\- Je peux entrer ? ajouta Max, après s'être raclé la gorge. »

Morgan n'osa répondre, sa voix, à l'image de sa dignité, s'étant enfuie devant le calvaire qu'il allait sans doute subir après avoir laissé le grand méchant Max pénétrer dans son appartement.

L'homme, passant devant lui, fit de longues enjambées languissantes, son regard traînant stratégiquement dans les quatre coins du salon qu'il découvrait. Il notait chaque détail mentalement avec une minutie croissante ; il comprit bien vite que Morgan n'avait rien fait d'autre de sa semaine d'absence sur Horizon que de rester dans son salon.

N'allait-il plus à son travail ?

En avait-il un, d'ailleurs ? Max avait pu constater, sur le blog de Gaea que Morgan travaillait chez Féminine TV. Mais qui pouvait garantir la véracité des propos de Gaea, aux vues du nombre exorbitant d'anecdotes stupides qu'elle racontait tous les jours sur le compte de son rival naturel ?

Il fut brusquement aveuglé par la soudaine lueur de la lampe au plafond que venait d'allumer Morgan, lui-même clignant des yeux en grognant, titubant jusqu'à son canapé.

Il dégagea les restes de ses repas de la semaine, vira la moitié de la montagne de coussins qui encombrait le canapé et désigna une place à Max. Puis, tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait, il alla vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant dans l'encadrement et, toujours emmitouflé dans son plaid, demanda, la voix lasse :

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai une bouteille de whisky pas encore ouverte, je crois.

\- Je veux bien, s'il te plaît. »

Morgan disparut. Max en profita pour remarquer que, malgré l'heure, un film était arrêté en plein milieu de sa durée et que les rideaux du salon n'étaient même pas tirés. Il s'interrogea vaguement sur le fait que Morgan ait ou non vu des gens, cette semaine.

« Tiens, le fit sursauter son hôte, interrompant ses pensées et lui tendant un verre rond et épais, rempli de moitié par l'alcool. »

Il s'en était lui-même servi un qu'il posa sur la table, le temps de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé, repliant ses jambes en tailleur devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à... 4 heures du matin ? interrogea immédiatement Morgan, le ton hésitant, inquisiteur mais néanmoins sans agressivité.

\- Une quête très importante que Saphir avait prévue depuis des jours et que l'on a commencée hier après-midi nous a pris toute la soirée, puis la nuit. Une fois finie, j'ai croisé la guilde Noob. Ils m'ont parlé de ton absence – que j'avais déjà remarquée –, et m'ont demandé d'aller te voir, étant donné que c'est ma maison qui est la plus proche, après celle de Sparadrap. Mais il n'a pas le permis donc... je suis venu.

\- Ah. M'étonnerait que Gaea ait voulu qu'on vienne me chercher au cas où j'étais mort, à moins de vouloir me voler tous mes biens, fit remarquer Morgane, reprenant de l'aplomb dans les simples petites remarques acides qu'il pouvait adresser indirectement à son ennemie.

\- C'est certain, sourit Max. Cependant, elle n'est pas l'unique personne que tu connaisses sur Horizon et n'est qu'une des rares à manifester de l'antipathie envers toi. »

Morgan n'osa répondre et justifia son silence en buvant une gorgée de whisky, remerciant ses gênes, sa chance ou même, pourquoi pas, Dieu pour ne pas avoir rougi.

« Je suis venu pour savoir comment tu allais, reprit doucement Max, l'observant.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Morgan, avec un sourire, manquant de se croire lui-même. »

Cela n'était pas entièrement faux ; voir Fantöm a.k.a Max Middle le réjouissait toujours autant qu'il l'impressionnait – alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il se sentait mal quand toute ce respect lui tombait dessus, en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne viens plus sur Horizon sans donner aucune nouvelle à quiconque ?

\- Je ne savais pas que je devais rendre des comptes à ma guilde. À l'ancienne comme à la nouvelle, d'ailleurs, bien qu'on ne sache plus vraiment laquelle est laquelle, répliqua Morgan, le regard méfiant, son accent se manifestant plus fortement à l'emploi du ton défensif.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, trancha Max, brusquement agacé. Ce n'est pas seulement des guildes que tu as, mais aussi des amis. »

Morgan le fixa, une expression faisant penser à s'y méprendre à celle qu'aurait pu adopter Sparadrap face à un Smourbif assassiné sur son visage pâle. Il détourna alors les yeux, finit son verre, serra les poings.

« J'étais un peu fatigué, hasarda-t-il.

\- Tu as arrêté de travailler ?

\- Oui. »

Max termina son verre à son tour, d'une traite.

« Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici, cette nuit ? Je pense que j'ai trop bu pour pouvoir reprendre la voiture. »

Morgan ne sut répondre aussitôt ; il hésita même à éclater de rire. Max mentait. De toute évidence. Bien qu'il ait effectivement bu, son regard n'était même pas trouble et il avait posé la question si rapidement, d'une façon qui ne laissait pas penser qu'il ne l'ait pas préparée à l'avance.

« Euh... oui. »

Morgan se maudit de sa timidité qui lui imposait ces hésitations et ce non-refus de la demande de Max, qui avait l'air parfaitement planifiée. Pourquoi voulait-il rester là, de toute façon ? Quel était son but ?

« Je te laisse mon lit. »

Après tout, il ne l'utilisait plus, actuellement. Autant qu'il serve.

« Pas besoin. Je vais rester avec toi, si tu le permets.

\- Euh... rester avec moi ?

\- Eh bien, tu comptes dormir ?

\- Je-je ne sais pas, bafouilla Morgan, profondément interloqué par l'instinct dont faisait preuve Max par rapport à ses activités nocturnes.

\- Bon. Peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder la fin de ce film ? »

Morgan, yeux exorbités, hocha la tête vivement, comme un petit garçon surpris par un ordre inhabituel, et se leva, allant éteindre la lumière. Il revint vite sur le canapé et s'y vautra malhabilement, le whisky commençant à brûler tout son corps.

Il réenclencha le film, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Max qui avait déjà posé son regard impassible sur l'écran. Il tenta à son tour de se concentrer sur la télévision et d'ignorer la présence à côté de lui qui semblait envahir tout l'appartement déserté par toute autre personne que lui depuis une semaine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Max Middle s'était endormi.

Sur le canapé de Morgan Lavande. N'y avait-il pas un problème ?

En tous cas, ce dernier le craignait réellement.

Après la fin de The Butterfly Effect – qui ne l'avait pas fait pleurer, en raison de l'exceptionnelle compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce au moment de son énième visionnage –, il avait observé le visage assoupi de Max, s'assurant bien de son sommeil, puis il avait éteint la télé.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans le noir, écoutant sa propre respiration qui se calquait machinalement sur celle de Max. Il se fondit davantage encore dans son plaid aussi doux et chaud qu'un chat aurait pu l'être et ferma les yeux.

La sensation terrible de ne plus être seul, de retrouver un ami, de baigner dans une quiétude rassurante lui arrachait le cœur et lui donnait l'impression de ne pas mériter ce bonheur inattendu.

Mais... qui était-il pour ne pas avoir la faiblesse humaine d'en profiter pour enfin s'abandonner dans une profonde torpeur ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voilààà pour ce premier OS ! Avec l'espoir que ça vous a plu (bon, j'avoue, perso, c'est pas celui que je préfère mais je l'ai écrit une nuit, un peu déprimée, un peu seule, donc bon), à la prochaine !


	2. Bulle - Ramsay x Theon (Game of Thrones)

Yo !

Me revoici ( _déjà_ , on peut le dire, mais bon, comme j'ai déjà écrit les quatre premiers, je vais les poster assez rapidement – par contre, préparez-vous pour l'attente relou au E), avec le deuxième OS qui est sur un couple qui – euh – pose question. En fait, au début, je l'aimais pas et j'hallucinais qu'on puisse les shipper xD et puis après, bon, la série, ses acteurs bgs et ses sous-entendus insoutenables sont intervenus.

J'ai trouvé ça intéressant, on va dire. Me brûlez pas svp.

Niveau avertissement : UA, relative violence (lol vous vous attendiez à quoi), vulgarité, allusion implicite à de la torture.

Le malaise quand je vois sur quoi j'écris.

Allez, à plus ! Que ceux qui aiment se plaisent à le lire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bulle – Ramsay x Theon

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dehors.

Peut-être que le monde brûle.

Ce serait possible car ici, tout est toujours doré.

Tout est toujours doux. Tout est toujours atténué. Je n'entends que des flocons de bruits, je ne vois que des lucioles au loin, je ne sens que de vagues effluves de souvenirs.

On m'a dit, un jour, que viendrait mon tour de sortir d'ici. Que viendrait mon tour de souffrir. Que viendrait mon tour d'avoir peur.

J'ai peur.

Je suis bien, ici. Terrifié. Je ne quitterai cet ici pour rien au monde.

À part... peut-être...

 _Je reviendrai._

 _Ne bouge pas._

 _Tu seras blessé sinon._

 _Et tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te blesser..._

 _N'oublie pas._

 _Je reviendrai._

J'ai peur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le monde me tue.

Et vice-versa.

J'adore ça. Je sais que c'est mal. J'adore ça.

Je ne sens même plus les blessures ; tout mon corps est humide de sueur et de sang, il y a des traînées de terre dans chaque recoin de mon être et des traînées de meurtre dans chaque recoin de mon âme.

Les autres ont depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de me parler. Je leur fais peur.

J'adore ça.

« Allez ! Courrez, mes belles ! »

Les hauts gradés de notre armée ont toujours voulu se débarrasser de mes chiennes, mes loyales, mes jolies, mes sauvages chasseuses.

« Courrez, courrez ! »

Et maintenant, ils me sucent pour que je continue de les affamer.

« Plus vite ! »

Pour traquer l'ennemi.

« Plus vite ! PLUS VITE ! »

Pour lui faire peur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis là.

Je ne connais même plus ce que c'était.

Le temps.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Qui es-tu ?

Je crois que j'ai perdu la mémoire.

Comment ?

 _Et tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te blesser..._

Qui es-tu ?

Pourquoi es-tu mon seul souvenir ?

Tu me fais peur.

Le monde autour t'a-t-il mangé ? Dévoré comme je le fais de cette bulle ? J'ai le souvenir de « manger », de « boire »... même très loin, celui de « dormir ».

Et celui de « pleurer ».

 _T'es vraiment un pleurnicheur._

Il y avait des murmures...

Tu me fais peur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Je ne pense plus qu'avec mon corps.

Tous mes muscles hurlent de victoire. L'adrénaline me fait trembler dans ma course, mon combat, ma chasse.

Il y a des tâches rouges dans la poussière du monde, partout. Ça me brûle la rétine au point que j'en banderais presque. Et l'odeur... L'odeur, putain.

Ça annihile tout le reste. Ne reste que cela. Et tout ce que ça entraîne.

La mort. La douleur. L'excitation. Les larmes.

 _Oui... je suis un pleurnicheur... oui, maître... désolé, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît..._

Patience, petit prince sans mémoire.

Je reviendrai.

Ma mitraillette déchire un homme. Aucun bruit au milieu de l'horreur qui gronde autour. Ne reste que le poids plaisant et vibrant entre mes doigts du métal froid.

 _J'ai peur..._

C'est vrai ?

Tu le sais bien... je reviendrai.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

Tu le sais bien... _celui qui te fait peur_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il y avait... beaucoup de douleur.

Dans mon passé.

J'en suis certain.

 _N'oublie pas._

Et cette voix... elle chuchote, elle chuchote... jamais elle ne hurle.

A-t-elle toujours été si proche de moi qu'elle n'en avait jamais besoin ?

J'essaie de « hurler » des fois. Je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai l'impression que mes cordes vocales ont été fendues.

Mais j'arrive pourtant à laisser de minces fils de voix s'emmêler dans la bulle. Je ne comprends pas.

Je suis bien, ici.

 _Ne bouge pas._

 _Tu seras blessé sinon._

C'est vrai.

Mais ne m'as-tu pas blessé, toi ?

Je le sens, je le sais. Il y a des cicatrices partout sur mon corps.

Des doigts manquants qui ont eu peur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cela fait... plus de 3 ans ?

Tant de temps passé à torturer, ensanglanter et faire pleurer d'autres que toi.

C'était un pur bonheur, n'en doutes pas.

Mais... tu es bien plus que tout ce monde souffrant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ta mémoire reviendra.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

Tu ne m'oublieras plus.

Je m'incrusterai sous ta peau bien plus encore que je n'avais pu le faire. Je taillerai ton esprit pour qu'il ne tournoie plus qu'autour du mien. J'enserrerai ton cœur dans mes mains jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et se fonde partout en moi.

Le monde se lassera toujours plus vite que moi d'imposer la douleur.

Je le gouverne, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Oui, maître. Toujours._

Tu ne te souviens plus de ça, aussi.

C'est bien.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

Je te réapprendrai à avoir peur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

J'ai un unique souvenir.

C'était une fille. Je sais qu'elle avait de bonnes intentions et que malgré nos différends, nous étions toujours partenaires et compagnons d'aventures.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit séparés.

Je n'entends pas sa voix.

Il n'y a que la tienne.

 _Je reviendrai._

Reviens, s'il te plaît.

Je veux savoir qui donc la personne qui m'a enfoui dans ce rond cocon doré.

Qui que tu sois. Monstre chuchoteur ou allié amical.

 _Celui qui te fait peur._

Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que ta voix qui ait de l'importance ? Ton corps n'existe pas pour moi.

Il ne semble qu'il n'y ait que le mien qui puisse crier une vérité.

Je suis blessé. Dans ma tête, sur ma peau, dans mes muscles, sur mon âme.

Qui a dit que cette bulle me guérissait ?

Elle entretient ma peur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Je fuis le combat.

Pour toi.

C'est la première fois que je fais cela.

Mais je dois désormais venir te libérer pour mieux te contrôler. C'est un but plus important que cette simple guerre, ce défouloir, cet abattoir où je suis le seul boucher.

Je suis fatigué de ce combat inutile et tu vas redevenir ma proie.

Ou du moins...

Des fois...

J'y pensais...

 _Toujours._

Peut-être.

Mais je suis trop fort pour ça. Et toi, trop faible.

Il n'y a pas d'équilibre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours comme ça que ça fonctionne. Pourquoi changer ?

Le sang est un délice.

Les hurlements sont une douceur.

Les cicatrices sont des mots.

Mon amour est ta peur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Une main vient de se plaquer contre la paroi de la bulle.

La paroi _extérieure._

C'est le moment.

Tu es là ?

 _Je reviendrai._

Tout mon corps tremble ; arrête !

Ce n'est qu'un signal – ça explose.

Je tombe et ma voix se craquelle dans un semblant de hurlement ; pourquoi tout est si violent ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas apparu ?

La bulle s'est diluée autour de moi, la poussière m'a aveuglé, l'or disparaît. Je suis... au sol ? Sans même m'en être rendu compte.

Mes mains sont à plat sur le sol – froid, sale, compact.

L'air me vient brusquement, je « respire ». Enfin... je tousse d'abord, m'étouffe presque en redécouvrant cet acte simple.

Il y a une ombre...

 _Celui qui te fait peur._

Tu as un corps.

« Theon. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Theon. »

C'est lui. Il n'a pas bougé. Il aurait pu fuir facilement. Une bulle, ça se détruit.

Il est là.

Toujours l'air aussi faible.

Mais c'est lui. Et ce n'est plus Schlingue.

« Theon. »

Je le répète. C'est le premier mot que je ne crie pas depuis trois ans. Tous mes mots sont pour toi.

« Je suis revenu. »

Tu murmures furtivement. Je ne t'entends pas. Tu as peur.

Je crois que...

Tu m'as manqué.

 _Toujours._

Je ferai en sorte que tu me répètes ce mot dans d'autres circonstances. Tu ne seras plus Schlingue. Tu es Theon. Tu m'as manqué ainsi.

C'est en te voyant que je comprends que l'usure m'a pris.

« C'est toi... »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

J'ai parlé. J'ai dit.

C'est toi. C'est toi. Je le sais. C'est toi.

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

 _N'oublie pas._

Je me relève. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant. J'ai du mal à fonctionner. C'est la première fois depuis trois ans. Je retombe. Tu ne bouges pas.

Ton souffle est si lourd. Et ton odeur... tu sens la mort.

Le monde est en cendres ; il y a des aboiements partout, du sang, des corps, des arbres racornis, des objets métalliques.

Je réessaie de me lever. Mes muscles n'ont jamais été aussi brusqués ; ils sont parcourus de spasmes incessants.

Tu avances. Je suis trop occupé à tester mon corps pour avoir peur.

Tu me lèves brutalement pour me poser sur mes pieds.

Il y a...

Ton regard.

« C'est le moment de rentrer. »

Je te vois. Et je ne sais toujours pas ton nom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tes pas sont hésitants et fragiles à côté de moi.

Je ne sais comment ton corps peut si facilement se souvenir de ce genre d'action alors que ton esprit a banni toute ta vie de ta mémoire.

La bulle a agi. Comme il le fallait.

Pour que tu ailles mieux.

Pour que tu oublies tes douleurs.

Pour que tu te guérisses.

Même si les plaies restent visibles.

Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de ta nudité.

« Tiens. »

Je te glisse ma cape ensanglantée sur les épaules. Tu as une moue de répulsion mais tu la maintiens malgré tout autour de toi.

« Je n'habite pas si loin. »

Tu as l'air soulagé.

Je fixe le chemin que forment les cadavres. Mes chiennes trottent autour de nous.

Ton regard pèse sur mes épaules.

 _C'est toi._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tu as la voix de mes souvenirs mais... je ne sais pas qui tu es.

Maintenant que je sais que tu as un corps, je suis perdu.

« Qui es-tu ? »

J'ai l'impression d'être épuisé rien que par le fait d'avoir poussé mes cordes vocales à une action plus véritable que de simples chuchotements.

Tu t'arrêtes.

J'oscille sur mes pieds nus en faisant de même. Il y a plein d'horreurs pointues qui s'enfoncent dans ma voûte plantaire ; j'ai mal, mais bizarrement, je ne m'en soucie guère.

J'ai l'air résistant.

À la souffrance.

 _Et tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te blesser..._

Oui, je sais. Et ça m'intrigue.

Illogique.

Tu te tournes vers moi. Ton regard.

Il est comparable à la glace avec laquelle la fille de mes souvenirs et moi jouions.

Mais c'est comme s'il cachait une saleté incomparable. Une guerre.

« Je suis Ramsay. »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Je suis Ramsay et tu m'appelais maître.

Je suis Ramsay et tu es Theon.

Je suis Ramsay et ton bourreau.

Je suis la voix qui doit peupler ta tête depuis trois ans, celui qui t'a caché, enfermé, protégé dans une bulle, l'artiste qui a martyrisé ton corps.

 _Celui qui te fait peur._

Tu respires doucement, tu imprègnes mon nom à mon visage, à ma voix, première accroche à laquelle tu t'es tenu pendant tout ce temps.

Tu t'approches, grimaçant à peine sur le tapis de bris de verre, de métal et d'os, me fixes plus attentivement.

Le temps est suspendu.

Tout est si calme.

Ma guerre s'achève.

Tu es là.

« Ramsay... Enchanté. »

Et je crois que...

Ma façon de t'aimer va en être changée.


	3. Crétin - Gary x Red (Les Nombrils)

Hey – ce couple-là, j'avoue que je le kiffe parce qu'on en connaît pas tant que ça sur ces personnages du coup ça donne vachement de possibilités !

Cet OS intervient juste après la fin du tome 7. Sinon, y a un poil de violence, de sexe et de drogue, la classique, quoi (promis, j'écrirais des trucs ultra épurés, doux et mignonnets plus tard !) – mais ça n'empêche pas l'amûr, hein.

Voilà ! La bise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Crétin – Gary x Red

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un poing s'écrasa brutalement sur un réveil d'où s'extrayait le début bondissant de la chanson Violent Pornography de System of a Down. Un grognement suivit et un corps roula entre des draps à la propreté douteuse et à l'odeur non moins particulière.

Gary, le batteur des Albinos aux allures de punk à chien, se leva lentement et dans la douleur la plus lancinante. À quatre pattes, le cul en l'air, il avait bien du mal à soulever son crâne, lourd des conneries de la veille.

Il semblait que ses collègues musiciens et lui avaient célébré leur contrat signé pour une tournée nationale. Il avait des souvenirs vagues du départ attristé et attristant de Karine, celle-ci n'ayant pas le cœur à faire la fête, du regard d'Albin en la voyant fuir, de leur décision d'aller en boîte, de Red et Mégane en train de danser, d'un enchaînement de shots, d'une blonde aux seins ronds et moulés dans un haut rose...

… et là, plus rien.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Bon, visiblement, il n'avait pas ramené la fille chez lui. Ou alors, elle s'était barrée.

Putain.

Il se leva enfin, fit quelques pas et se frotta le visage, constatant qu'il avait un boxer. Bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait dire qu'aucune fille n'était venue ici.

Sinon il serait à poil.

Il se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain, encombrée par tout un tas de fringues sales et de bouteilles de whisky, trébucha légèrement sur un tee-shirt et s'affala dans la cabine de douche. Il enleva péniblement son caleçon et actionna l'eau.

Le courant glacé qui s'écroula sur ses épaules lui fit pousser un « bordel ! » disgracieux et aigu de surprise. Dès que la température se réchauffa, il se laissa glisser au sol, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. L'eau venait aplatir sa crête brune sur les côtés de son crâne ou sur son front et des gouttes dégringolaient devant ses yeux flous. Il était sans repères.

Il se souvenait qu'aujourd'hui, il devait rejoindre Red. Pas les autres vu que Karine n'avait visiblement accepté qu'à contrecœur de signer la tournée car elle n'avait plus confiance en Albin, qu'Albin était, semble-t-il, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, amoureux, et que Mégane était passablement sur les nerfs à cause de la pression qu'exerçaient ses parents sur elle afin qu'elle retrouve « le droit chemin ».

« Droit chemin des homophobes de mon cul, oui..., grommela Gary, coupant l'eau et se savonnant rapidement. »

Le reste de sa douche fut plus rapide et, quand il sortit, il hésita un instant à chercher des fringues dans le tas informe qui couvrait le sol de la salle de bain. Pris d'une pulsion d'hygiène, il sortit, haussant les épaules.

Une fois habillé d'habits propres (faisant partie des derniers qui restaient dans son armoire), il prit ses clefs, soigna vaguement sa crête en passant sa main dedans et enfila ses Rangers. Il était déjà midi passé et Red allait encore faire mine d'être exaspéré par ses retards incessants. Oh, qu'il aille se faire foutre, il ferait mieux d'être heureux que Gary se soit levé cette fois... ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Salut mec, commen-woh putain ! C'est quoi, ça ? »

Gary se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sous le choc face au visage de Red qui, en plus d'être sinistre, était coloré d'un méchant coquard bleuté autour de l'œil gauche.

Le claviériste lui lança un regard noir et fit remarquer, de sa voix toujours aussi placide mais imbibée d'une forme d'agacement :

« Tu te souviens pas ?

\- … c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? »

Les yeux bleus le transpercèrent et se firent plus accusateurs encore ; Gary se tortilla, mal à l'aise, sous la glace qui restait braquée sur lui.

« Je me souviens de rien, je suis désolé... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu veux la version objective ou ma version ?

\- … euh, je vais prendre la version où je me fais pas descendre, s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien. Écoute bien parce que je la répéterai pas. Ça m'énerve déjà suffisamment, au point d'avoir envie de te tabasser alors n'en rajoute pas. »

Gary resta pétrifié, incompréhensif. Il était rare de voir Red aussi enragé. Il avait plutôt l'habitude d'éviter les conflits et de réfléchir plutôt que de s'énerver – et cela rendait sa colère glaciale encore plus impressionnante.

Il commanda rapidement un Coca au serveur qui repartit aussitôt ; il était absolument hors de question qu'il prenne de l'alcool. Pas avant 14 heures, du moins.

« On était tranquillement dans la boîte, chacun de notre côté, toi avec une énième meuf et moi avec Mégane. On discutait. On ne faisait absolument rien de méchant, on était tranquille. Un mec est venu nous voir et on a pas su tout de suite qui l'intéressait. Il a pas mal parlé, voulait apprendre à nous connaître et on comprenait pas trop pourquoi il nous abordait aussi amicalement _tous les deux_. On a fini par lui dire qu'on était dans un groupe, qu'on faisait de la musique et qu'on allait partir en tournée. Et là, t'es arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Gary, happé par l'histoire et curieux au possible.

\- Tu as commencé à casser la gueule du type. »

Le batteur fronça les sourcils.

« Il ressemblait à quoi ?

\- Aucune importance. Au final, j'ai essayé de vous arrêter et je me suis pris un poing.

\- C'était moi ? s'enquit Gary, anxieux.

\- Oui. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que là, je te déteste. »

Sur ce, il se leva brusquement, cracha un « et tu paieras, connard » et s'éloigna à longues et vives enjambées.

Gary resta interloqué, le serveur venant déposer le Coca face à lui, sur la petite table ronde et plastifiée de la terrasse du bar. Il le but sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, les bulles trop vite avalées venant anesthésier sa cavité buccale. La sueur commençait déjà à imbiber ses tempes et son dos. Il paya, se redressa.

Merde.

C'était qui ce gars pour qu'il soit venu directement le frapper ?

Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis longtemps. Ça remontait à ses années de jeunesse. Les méandres un peu sales, un peu glauques, de son passé. Il grogna, passant nerveusement sa main dans sa nuque, brûlante d'avoir été exposée au soleil.

Il sortit son téléphone, appela immédiatement Mégane. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'éclairer actuellement.

« Je suis pas là. Rappelez pas, j'aurais sans doute pas envie de parler. »

Ok, messagerie. Incrédule et irrité, il fourra son portable dans sa poche et commença à marcher vers chez Albin. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler car il savait que, peu importe qui que ce soit, Albin ne répondrait pas. Peut-être que lui aurait vu quelque chose...

Après... après, il serait obligé de retourner chez Red en le suppliant de lui pardonner pour avoir les informations qu'il souhaitait.

Et pour qu'il arrête de se sentir aussi mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son ami.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement d'Albin, haletant après la course qu'il venait d'effectuer.

Il allait bientôt falloir qu'il s'oublie un instant dans les bras de Marie-Jeanne... beaucoup trop de stress inutile en si peu de temps.

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent comme si Albin avait couru pou-

« Oh. Je dérange ? demanda Gary, retenant un rictus d'amusement.

\- Ouais, un peu..., répondit sans se censurer Albin en remarquant son air moqueur. Tu veux quoi ? »

Il venait visiblement d'enfiler un jogging et ses cheveux ébouriffés, son absence de lunettes et les marques dans son cou signifiaient beaucoup.

« J'ai besoin de renseignements.

\- Par rapport à quoi ? soupira Albin, s'appuyant à la chambranle de la porte et croisant les bras.

\- Par rapport à hier soir. Il paraît que j'ai cassé la gueule d'un mec. Et que j'ai frappé Red. Mais ça, c'est avéré vu le coquard qu'il a. »

Il fronça les sourcils, gêné, plongeant machinalement la main dans sa poche pour tripoter le sachet de marijuana qu'il avait toujours.

« Ah... bein, je sais pas, j'étais plus là à ce moment. »

Albin esquissa une grimace, fixant Gary en espérant qu'il comprenne.

« Ok... merci quand même, grogna ce dernier, lui jetant un regard résigné. Oh, attends, une dernière chose... »

Et faisant deux pas en avant, il poussa d'un mouvement ample Albin qui poussa un « eh ! » choqué en s'écrasant plus ou moins contre la porte.

Et il vit.

« Salut Karine ! fit-il, satisfait. Content que ça se passe bien pour toi ! »

La jeune fille le fixa, yeux exorbités, ouvrant légèrement la bouche comme sur le point de parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, faisant déjà volte-face et s'écartant rapidement d'Albin qui, mi-énervé mi-rieur, le salua d'un :

« C'est ça, casse-toi, putain de crétin ! »

Une fois que la porte eut claqué derrière lui, il s'assit dans la cage d'escalier et commença à s'en rouler un. Ça l'aiderait à affronter Red.

Curieusement, celui-ci l'avait toujours impressionné. Il le respectait bien plus qu'il ne respectait personne d'autre. Red avait ça. Ce quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était l'ami le plus important qu'il possédait et sans doute celui qui avait le plus de pouvoir sur lui.

Son inquiétude ne cessait de croître depuis que l'insulte « connard » lui avait été attribuée, jetée au visage, plaquée à l'esprit. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il commence à se dépêcher d'aller chez le claviériste.

Il fuma rapidement, presque sans plaisir, mais se sentit infiniment mieux une fois que cela fut fait. Il n'avait pas grandement dosé le joint, préférant se laisser assez de sens commun et de perspicacité pour discuter – si cela allait être possible – avec Red.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Ok. Ok. C'est bon. J'y vais. »

Putain.

Pourquoi avait-il aussi peur ?

Depuis qu'il était réveillé, tout allait de travers. Même carrément à l'envers.

Depuis qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa soirée et de ses mains volant pour exploser contre un corps dont il ne se remémorait rien.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'il était planté là, face à la porte de Red, inspirant profondément, sans savoir quoi faire. Il avait le front posé contre le bois et entendait à travers la porte le bruit d'une mélodie assez douce, jouée à la guitare. La voix qu'il entendait n'était pas celle de Red, prouvant que celui-ci n'était pas en train de jouer mais en train d'écouter de la musique.

Il se figea en entendant soudain... des gémissements. Ok. Ok. C'est bon. Tout va bien. Red est occupé.

Décidément, c'était sa journée, à déranger tous les gens qui baisent dans cette foutue ville.

Un réflexe débile lui fit appuyer sur la sonnette.

Oh. Merde.

Il entendit un silence brusque au milieu de la musique puis une précipitation, des pas qui s'approchent... et la porte qui s'ouvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Gary sentit son cerveau s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit que Red, inégalement à Albin, lui, n'avait mis qu'un boxer. Moulant. Blanc. Surplombant de très longues jambes pâles et parsemées de tâches de rousseur.

Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais regardé les jambes de Red jusqu'alors. Mais bon... les événements avaient un peu forcé les choses, pour le coup.

Il concentra son regard dans celui cerné de violet du claviériste. Il ouvrit la bouche, la gorge inexplicablement sèche.

« Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, le coupa l'autre.

\- Ok, il murmura pour se donner du courage. Ok. Écoute, je suis désolé, vraiment. J'ai été qu'un connard de frapper ce mec et de, euh, t'avoir frappé aussi... mais... je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça sans raison.

\- T'en avais peut-être une mauvaise, grommela Red, détournant le regard, adoptant inconsciemment la même position qu'Albin avait pu arborer face à Gary un peu plus tôt.

\- Alors... je sais pas, tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi il ressemblait ? Ça m'aiderait peut-être... »

En fait, il avait une petite idée de pourquoi il aurait pu frapper un parfait inconnu. Et ça ne le réjouissait pas vraiment.

« Regarde par toi-même, fit Red en s'écartant. »

Gary ne comprit pas tout de suite puis son regard échappa à celui de son ami, attiré par l'espace qu'avait délivré l'autre en se fondant le long de la porte.

Et il vit.

« Putain ! Toi ! TOI ! »

Et il se rua sur l'homme nu qui était resté paisiblement sous les draps, attendant visiblement que Red revienne à ses côtés après le passage de l'importun.

« Gary ! »

Le cri le retint un instant alors qu'il venait de saisir _cette immonde pourriture_ par le cou, l'enserrant des doigts de sa main gauche et levant le poing droit.

« Tu vas pas recommencer, putain ! Tu es sobre, pourtant !

\- Mais tu sais qui c'est, cette enflure, au moins ?! cria Gary, l'air fou et se tournant vers Red qui stoppa sa course vers eux. »

C'était une mauvaise idée. L'assailli profita de l'inattention de Gary pour lui exploser le ventre, coupant son souffle, ses pensées, tout, tout...

Il tomba du lit lourdement, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, hoquetant, une main sur le ventre.

« Olly ? »

C'était Red qui, statufié, ne savait plus réellement quoi penser.

Ledit Olly ne lui adressa pas un regard, bien trop concentré sur Gary et semblant visiblement fou de joie :

« Mon petit Gary... putain, ça faisait longtemps ! Il me semblait bien que c'était toi, hier, le petit bouffon à crête qui voulait se battre... Ah ah ! Toujours aussi ronchon à ce que je vois ? »

Le ton était insultant et Red se sentit brusquement crispé, perdu entre la vision qu'il avait de son amant récent, curieux et sympathique, et de l'être blessant et visiblement faux qui se redressait désormais, enfilant un boxer et un pantalon, toujours le regard penché sur Gary qui peinait à se relever après le coup de poing.

« Putain... salopard...

\- J'aurais jamais cru te revoir un jour, ça fait plaisir, ricana Olly, penchant sur le côté sa tête recouverte de courts cheveux verts, observant avec avidité Gary. T'as toujours la même face de victime. »

Le batteur lâcha enfin son ventre douloureux et rehaussa les épaules, le regard haineux, la mâchoire tendue, semblant prêt à se jeter sur l'autre comme une bête sauvage.

« T'es toujours aussi petit, tiens, remarqua Olly, s'approchant lentement, sa haute stature venant imposer encore plus sa présence à Gary.

\- Gary, c'est qui ? interrompit soudain d'une voix pressante Red.

\- Ta baise d'une journée, tu te souviens déjà plus ? répondit Olly, un sourire crapuleux étirant ses lèvres fines. »

Red devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà et Gary, sentant la technique insidieuse et _oh, si commune_ d'Olly, gronda :

« Tu lui parles pas. T'es là pour moi, maintenant.

\- Mais oui, je suis là pour toi... sois pas jaloux, chéri. »

Il récupéra son tee-shirt dans l'atmosphère pesante dont la musique cotonneuse ne faisait qu'en accentuer la lourdeur par son décalage.

Gary ne savait comment il arrivait à contrôler la fureur qui s'accumulait en lui ; elle était amère par le passé et cuisante par le présent.

« Dehors, il indiqua, se dirigeant vers la porte de l'appartement. »

Red suivit sa marche de son regard bleuté, semblant vouloir se raccrocher à quelque chose, quelqu'un. Il comprenait bien trop rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

« Ça ira ? souffla-t-il, l'inquiétude donnant une lueur dérangeante à son visage. »

Gary s'arrêta un instant devant lui, perturbé, et chuchota :

« Je suis désolé que tu sois mêlé à ça. Mais je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir frappé ce type. Je t'expliquerai.

\- Ouais, tu lui expliqueras après l'avoir baisé de ma part..., rajouta Olly, jouant avec les mots pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Il avait l'air d'être un bon coup avant que tu débarques. »

Gary ferma les yeux, enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, sentant ses jointures sur le point d'imploser sous la tension.

« Ta. Gueule. Et viens. On va discuter. »

Le sourire malsain d'Olly emplit toute la pièce avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir également, après Gary, de l'appartement de Red qui, lui, commençait à deviner qui cet Olly pouvait être.

Et c'était sans doute lui, le réel connard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Alors, comment va la vie pour toi, Gary ? T'as réussi à te racheter une paire de couilles après qu'on t'ait coupé les tiennes quand on était jeunes ? »

Gary s'immobilisa au pied de l'immeuble où résidait Red et sortit une clope, les mains tremblantes.

« Commence pas avec ça sinon je te massacre.

\- Depuis quand t'es capable de me battre, hein, dis-moi ? Il me semble que la dernière fois, il y av-

\- La dernière fois, c'était hier soir, à ce que je sache. Et t'as l'air plus abîmé que moi. »

Gary haussa les sourcils de façon provocante malgré le sérieux mortel qui possédait tout son faciès. Il détailla avec une fierté immature l'égratignure qui étirait la commissure des lèvres d'Olly et le bleu qui colorait sa joue. Aucun doute qu'il devait sans doute avoir d'autres blessures ailleurs.

Néanmoins, son bourreau d'enfance ne se démonta pas et, souriant vicieusement, rétorqua :

« Peut-on dire que c'était une véritable dernière fois ? Tu m'as attaqué par surprise et tu avais l'air complètement possédé. Un vrai barge. »

Gary, figé, laissa échapper sa cigarette qui tomba au sol, se consumant sur le béton.

« T'as dit quoi ? il gronda bassement, se tournant lentement vers l'autre.

\- Un. Vrai. _Barge_ , répéta lentement Olly, son sourire grandissant davantage. »

Gary ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ce mec ne méritait que ça.

Il se jeta sur lui, l'attaqua, tentant de l'opprimer par son élan même, prévoyant déjà ses coups. Mais ses coups se révélèrent fous, sans logique, inhumains, domptés par la haine.

« T'as dit quoi ? T'AS DIT QUOI ? T'AS DIT QUOI ?!

\- T'es qu'un barge ! UN BARGE ! Comme ta connasse de mère ! »

Et Gary de taper, de taper, de taper sans souffler une seule seconde. Alors comme ça, il ne pouvait pas le battre ? Il ne pouvait pas massacrer son agaçante figure séduisante et cruelle ? Il ne pouvait pas se venger ? Il ne pouvait pas vaincre son passé en faisant briller son présent par des coquards et des dents en sang qui ne seraient pas marques de son corps cette fois-ci ?

« Oh merde... mais arrêtez, arrêtez ! Gary ! GARY ! »

Se pétrifiant d'un seul coup, il sentit comme une immense fatigue prendre tout son corps. Il regarda ses poings. Il regarda Olly.

Du sang.

Le connard était évanoui.

« J'ai réussi, il murmura. J'ai réussi... »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le réveil fut aussi lourd que son arrêt à l'entente de la voix de Red lorsqu'il détruisait inconsciemment le corps d'Olly. Néanmoins, le support où il était déposé était bien plus doux et plaisant.

Le blanc du plafond lui arracha quelques clignements d'œil lents et embués de larmes de sommeil et un marmonnement sans sens.

« Hey, mec. »

Il s'efforça d'ouvrir véritablement les yeux et tourna la tête, commençant à analyser son environnement et-oh. Il était à l'hôpital.

Une tâche verdoyante dans la blancheur de la chambre captiva irrépressiblement son regard. Red était là, souriant sensiblement, portant son habituelle veste au style qui faisait souvent dire aux gens que « wah, on dirait Albator ! ».

Gary sourit à son tour et grommela d'une voix rauque :

« Salut.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Pas très bien... j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un tour chez les Looney Tunes et visiblement, c'est moi qui me suis fait couillonné... »

Red laissa échapper un petit rire très court, plus une expiration qu'autre chose.

« Et toi ? reprit Gary, continuant à l'observer.

\- Très bien, si on met de côté le fait que cela fait deux jours que je ne dors pas et que je suis planté là à côté d'un _crétin_ qui ne veut pas se réveiller, tout ça après avoir battu presque à mort un mec avec qui j'ai failli coucher et qui avait l'air d'être un véritable connard, vraiment, ça va très bien. »

Gary grimaça :

« Ah bah ça va, j'ai eu peur qu'il y ait un problème. »

Red grogna, exaspéré, avant qu'un sourire visiblement involontaire vienne s'ancrer sur son long visage pâle, cerné et tiré.

« T'as encore ton coquard, constata Gary passivement, sans réellement vouloir de réponse.

\- Si tu voyais ta gueule, tu t'en soucierais moins, répliqua Red, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement.

\- Ah ? Je suis blessé ? »

C'est à cette question que Gary recommença à prendre conscience de son corps et des douleurs qu'il sentait un peu partout – et tout particulièrement à sa tempe gauche.

« Aïe... bordel, j'ai quoi ? »

Il leva une main qui tira tous ses muscles courbaturés et marbrés de bleus pour venir tâtonner le point de souffrance le plus important. Il ne découvrit qu'un épais pansement.

« Au moment où tu t'es arrêté de le frapper... il s'est réveillé et t'a balancé son poing dans la tempe. T'es tombé dans les pommes et-et... »

Red ne dit plus un mot, sa voix s'entortillant à l'intérieur de lui-même, toute la panique des derniers jours venant s'écrouler sur lui sans délicatesse aucune.

Gary le zieuta curieusement, se rendant compte d'à quel point son ami avait pu se soucier après qu'il les ait vus partir de son appartement.

« Je-je... j'ai appelé la police, continua néanmoins Red, l'air faible et plus fatigué que jamais. Et une ambulance.

\- Merci, murmura Gary, la voix toujours aussi éraillée, de par le réveil récent mais également par l'émotion. »

Il aurait pu mourir, si ça se trouve.

Mais... il y avait quand même un problème.

« Et Olly ? Il est où ?

\- À l'hôpital aussi. Mais dans un autre coin. Il est reparti hier, il paraît. Je l'ai croisé.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? pressa aussitôt Gary, paraissant tout de suite plus alerte.

\- Non. Il m'a juste parlé. Il s'approchera plus de toi. Mais il a quand même dit que c'était un plaisir. »

Gary se renfonça dans son oreiller, déjà atone, observant sans le voir le plafond.

« C'est lui, le barge, dans tout ça, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est possible, accorda gentiment Red. Mais... maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Ah oui.

Il y avait ça à régler maintenant.

« Je... »

Gary s'interrompit. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Pas arriver à avouer ça. Il avait déjà dit à beaucoup de gens que son passé était malheureux, triste et sale. Qu'il avait grandi trop vite, qu'il n'avait pas été un enfant, qu'il avait vu plein de choses terribles.

Mais il n'était jamais entré dans les détails... n'avait jamais vraiment révélé quoi que ce soit.

Même pas à Red.

« Gary... »

Ce n'était qu'un bruissement dans ses pensées mais l'appel le ramena efficacement sur Terre, le faisant presque sursauter.

« Gary... pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Pourquoi il pleure ?

« Je pleure pas, dit-il promptement, passant son bras sur ses joues et ses yeux qui étaient – _vraiment ?_ –humides. Je pleure pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Gary ? »

Red s'était assis sur son lit maintenant et le batteur se sentit rassuré et traqué en même temps.

« Il-il s'est rien... nan mais... je te jure qu'il s'est rien-je... »

Il s'embrouillait.

Il pleurait.

Putain.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La peau de Red était douce.

Gary, enroulé dans les bras de l'autre, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Il avait beaucoup parlé ; des heures et des heures sans doute. Il avait pleuré aussi, un peu ri, et s'était tu. Red l'avait bercé et écouté, après s'être glissé à côté de lui dans le lit.

Une infirmière était passée et était restée interloquée face au spectacle qu'ils offraient, deux pauvres âmes collées l'un à l'autre, oublieuses du contexte, l'une l'air malheureuse au possible et l'autre n'étant décidément pas invitée à occuper un lit selon les critères stricts de l'hôpital.

Red ne s'était pas démonté et, sans bouger d'un pouce, avait laissé l'infirmière poser le plateau-repas sur la tablette située à la droite du lit, s'enquérir de la santé de Gary puis, poliment repartir après avoir vérifié l'état du bandage à son crâne.

Gary, les yeux explosés par la douleur, avait souri à Red comme pour se faire pardonner de la séance qu'il venait de lui imposer mais le claviériste n'avait pas daigné repartir et lui avait tendu son déjeuner que le blessé avait mangé rapidement sous le regard attentif et rassuré.

Et maintenant Red dormait, visiblement exténué par ses journées sans sommeil et sous stress intense.

Gary, un peu troublé, caressait doucement le crâne du rouquin, se sentant désormais plus protecteur que protégé. Il sentait la fatigue le prendre également, due à sa crise précédente de larmes assez conséquente.

Qu'est-ce que Red ne savait pas désormais ?

Rien. Rien du tout. À part peut-être qu'il aimait bien l'avoir endormi et paisible dans ses bras.

Mais sinon il n'ignorait plus rien de son enfance ; son père mort alors qu'il n'avait même pas 6 ans, sa mère qui avait toujours eu de graves problèmes psychologiques et qui s'étaient aggravés avec le temps, ses camarades de l'école qui étaient au courant car leurs parents parlaient beaucoup entre eux, la petitesse et l'ennui du village jouant beaucoup, le rejet des autres ou leur persécution, Olly... Olly, le petit chef. Olly, la grande brute. Olly, le cruel, le futé, le violent, l'insolent, le provocateur.

Olly.

Celui qui lui avait appris à se battre inconsciemment quand il le tabassait. Celui qui lui avait fait miroiter de temps en temps l'espoir d'une vie meilleure quand il faisait _semblant_ d'avoir cessé de vouloir de lui comme bouc émissaire. Celui qui l'avait fait sombrer dans la drogue, le tabac, l'alcool – irrémédiablement. Celui qui l'avait convaincu de ne plus jamais montrer les émotions qui le rendaient faible.

 _Connard._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Hmmm...

\- …

\- Oh. Salut. Merde, je me suis endormi ?

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Ah. J'ai pas appuyé sur tes blessures ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est la nuit. L'infirmière est repassée il y a longtemps pour m'apporter mon dîner.

\- … ça craint.

\- De quoi ?

\- Bein, qu'est-ce que je fous là. À dormir. _Dans ton lit._ À l'hôpital en plus.

\- Ça me dérange pas.

\- … ok. »

Silence.

« Du coup, je peux rester ?

\- Oui ! Autant de temps que tu veux.

\- …

\- … enfin, euh, je-je veux dire comme tu veux.

\- Hmm. Je vois.

\- …

\- Ça va mieux, au fait ?

\- Ou-oui. Merci beaucoup. J'en avais pas parlé depuis...

\- Longtemps ?

\- Depuis toujours.

\- … c'est la première fois que tu en parles ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu lui aies sauté dessus pour lui casser la gueule...

\- Ouais... Dommage que je m'en souvienne pas.

\- Hmm. Tu te serais souvenu du poing que tu m'avais foutu aussi.

\- Ah ! Ouais, bah pas dommage alors. »

Rire étouffé.

« Gary ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu comprendre tout de suite... je te connais et-

\- C'était de ma faute.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû le rappeler le lendemain pour... le voir, juste parce que j'étais en colère.

\- … ah. Euh. Je sais pas. Finalement, ça m'a permis de savoir qui c'était.

\- Un connard.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi... »

Sourire.

« Non, toi, tu es un crétin.

\- Un crétin ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que c'est mal ?

\- Non, c'est adorable.

\- Oh... »

Silence.

« Tu aimes bien les crétins ? »

Sourire murmuré.

« Ça a son charme. »


	4. Défauts - Harry x Drago (Harry Potter)

Salut les vieilles babouches décrépites !

Apparition du 4ème OS pif paf pouf : UA (en fait, ça se passe dans un internat moldu et ce n'est qu'implicitement dit donc je préfère préciser), persos OOC (eh, en même temps, l'UA, ça crée ça, je suppose), BREF j'avais pas envie de me casser la cervelle là-dessus, vous l'aurez compris.

Allez, bonne lecture ! * s'envole dans un nuage de balécouyl *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Défauts – Harry x Drago

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Tu as plein de grains de beauté. »

Drago Malefoy sentait que son irritation allait être comblée si l'abruti qui lui servait de voisin pour les cours de sciences continuait à énumérer les différents éléments qui composaient son physique.

De façon dévalorisante, évidemment.

« Tu en as un juste là. »

L'autre garçon enfonça sans gêne aucune son index dans la joue de Drago qui réussit à se contrôler – cours oblige – pour ne pas lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

« Tes cheveux sont trop blonds aussi. »

Est-ce que cela pouvait sonner plus insultant encore ? Drago en doutait fort. Il se tourna alors lentement vers Harry Potter, crétin de ce noble lycée, tombeur de ses dames et définitivement le gars le plus simplet et énervant que Drago n'ait jamais rencontré.

Ses parents avaient cru bien faire en l'envoyant dans ce lycée à la réputation très classieuse mais, au final, mis à part les amis qu'il avait pu se faire, sa vie avait tourné au cauchemar.

Et tout ça à cause de _lui_.

Chaque semaine, il trouvait un nouveau moyen de le rendre fou.

Celle-ci était consacrée aux défauts physiques que pouvait avoir Drago et que Harry lui énumérait joyeusement, sans jamais sembler s'en lasser.

« Écoute, Potter, siffla-t-il soudain, plissant les yeux. On va faire quelque chose de facile qui me permettra de ne pas t'assassiner. Tu. Te. Tais. Et tu me fous la paix. C'est compris ? »

Son voisin chassa négligemment une mèche noire de son visage et lui adressa un sourire que Drago aurait pu qualifier de « malin » s'il n'était pas si occupé à le trouver débile.

« Quand tu parles, ça tord ton visage, tu sais ? En même temps, comme tu ne dis que des choses méchantes... »

 _Je vais le tuer._

« _Moi,_ je dis des choses méchantes ?! s'étouffa dans un murmure Drago, indigné. Mais tu t'entends parler ?

\- Tu rougis beaucoup aussi... ça te donne l'air un peu ridicule, si tu veux savoir, continua Harry, imperturbable, suivant du regard ses réactions avec un amusement incontrôlable. »

Drago sentit ses joues le chauffer davantage encore.

« Tu-

\- T'as le menton vachement pointu, le coupa Harry, sourcils froncés, paraissant brusquement réfléchir. Et ton nez aussi. Et puis, comme t'es super pâle et que t'as des cernes, on dirait au choix un cadavre ou un enfant insomniaque.

\- … mais qu'est-ce qu-

\- Tes yeux sont tellement froids, c'est comme si t'avais pas d'âme... et puis, on dirait que tu t'amaigris tout le temps. »

Drago avala sa salive sans s'en rendre compte, se sentant plus heurté qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer.

« Et alors ? il réussit à marmonner, n'arrivant plus à trouver la colère suffisante pour ne pas ressentir cette étrange sensation de flottement dans tout son corps, comme si maintenant qu'on l'avait observé, il pouvait disparaître, pareil à un fantôme qui ne fait plus peur à personne.

\- Eh bien, tu ne cherches pas à séduire manifestement, répondit spontanément Harry avec un grand sourire satisfait. »

Le malaise se transforma rapidement en haine pure.

« Et ça te regarde ?! T'es vraiment le plus grand des salopards, toi ! »

Le silence se fit plus pesant et Drago se rendit compte de son éclat.

 _Je vais VRAIMENT le tuer._

« Monsieur Malefoy, dehors. Revenez quand vous serez calmé. Nous discuterons du nombre d'heures de colle que je vous mettrai. »

Drago regarda le professeur avec frustration et panique ; il allait devoir payer pour la cruauté de l'autre abruti ?

Sans un regard pour personne et sans même un mouvement signifiant qu'il comptait prendre ses affaires avec lui, il partit, les mains tremblantes de fureur et les jambes flageolantes de gêne.

Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, il se demanda un instant que faire.

Les cours venaient de commencer, ses amis étaient dans leur propre classe, il n'avait aucune source de distraction et décidément aucune envie de rester planté dans ce couloir beaucoup trop vide et silencieux.

Il marcha d'un pas empressé jusqu'à atteindre son dortoir. Tant pis. Autant aller se morfondre là-bas.

Après deux brefs coups de pied pour ouvrir la porte et la fermer, il se dirigea dans le but évident de se vautrer sur son lit quand quelque chose arrêta brusquement sa progression.

Un grand miroir sur pied.

C'était celui de Blaise Zabini, son compagnon de chambrée, qui appréciait voir à quel point il pouvait être parfaitement préparé pour une journée à exactement 7h30 du matin.

Drago fit deux pas en arrière et vint se placer face à son reflet.

Ça lui sauta à la figure.

Harry Potter l'avait _trop_ bien décrit.

Il observa un instant son visage, essayant de se prouver que c'était faux, voyons, il n'avait ni regard glacial ni nez excessivement pointu, ni cernes, ni foutue pâleur spectrale...

Son visage se tordit de douleur, rajoutant à sa laideur.

« Drago, tu vas pas te sentir comme _ça_ juste à cause de ce qu'il a dit..., pesta-t-il, plus honteux qu'il n'avait jamais été. »

 _Mais il dit la vérité. Et tu le sais._

 _Oui mais... je ne veux pas souffrir pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule._

 _C'est vrai que c'est ridicule._

 _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

 _Pleurer ?_

 _Je hais Harry Potter._

 _Je le tuerai._

Drago plaqua brutalement ses mains sur ses yeux et laissa échapper un drôle de bruit perdu entre le sanglot, le gémissement et le cri.

Et sans plus voir, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y roula en boule, bien décidé à ne plus se regarder en face pendant un bon moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Tu te rends bien compte que c'est inacceptable, de par le fait que tu n'écoutais pas en cours et par la grossièreté dont tu as fait preuve. J'ai déjà discuté avec monsieur Potter et il semble prendre la responsabilité de ton manque de contrôle parce qu'il t'a paraît-il poussé à bout. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu aurais pu régler ta situation d'une façon bien plus... hum, et bien « civile ».

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Une punition ne semble pas utile pour ce genre de problème. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à te discipliner, Drago. »

Le garçon baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir cet espèce de sourire conciliant qu'avaient certains professeurs qui ne voulaient aucunement le mal de leurs élèves mais qui ne se mettaient jamais à leur place.

« Tu peux partir maintenant, accorda enfin le professeur de sciences avec un petit soupir.

\- Et mes affaires ? répliqua Drago, jetant un coup d'œil vers la table où il était assis. Où sont-elles ?

\- Monsieur Potter les a prises. Vous feriez bien de discuter, tous les deux, conclut l'homme, se permettant un rictus amusé. »

 _Peut-être est-ce lui que je devrais tuer ?_

« Où est-il ? grogna l'élève, passablement désespéré.

\- Sans doute au self, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Drago tenta d'ignorer la condescendance qu'il y avait dans le ton du prof et partit avec un « au revoir alors » jeté du bout des lèvres.

 _Encore un point pour Super Potter ! Il va vraiment réussir à me faire faire une crise de nerfs..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Tiens mais c'est Drago Malefoy ! »

Harry Potter était là, détendu, bruyant, mangeant au centre du self en compagnie de ses amis.

Drago connaissait leurs noms mais ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. La fille à l'impressionnante chevelure brune était Hermione Granger et le grand roux au long nez était Ronald Weasley. Les autres, il les situait comme les disciples de Potter et ça suffisait amplement pour savoir qui ils étaient.

« Je veux mes affaires, Potter, grinça-t-il aussitôt, ne voulant pas s'attarder.

\- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique ! chantonna Harry, plus insupportable que jamais.

\- Donne-les-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça !

\- Très bien. Rends-les moi quand tu seras moins con. »

Et Drago de partir, plus furibond encore qu'il ne l'était déjà – ce qui n'était tout de même pas une mince affaire.

 _Comment peut-il être si détestable ?!_

Était-ce son métier caché ? Une mission qu'il s'était donnée ?

« Drago ! Attends, attends ! »

Cet appel le fit s'arrêter brutalement au milieu du couloir. Le brouhaha du self l'atteignait encore mais il n'y avait que le bruit des pas de Potter s'approchant qui lui meurtrissait les tympans.

Il se retourna d'un bloc.

« C'est Malefoy pour toi, espèce de pourriture ! cracha-t-il alors, ne pouvant décidément plus de nouveau se contrôler. Je te hais, tu le comprends ça ? Alors n'ose même pas m'appeler Drago ! »

Harry Potter se stoppa net, à son tour, yeux exorbités et l'air, _oh, si parfaitement_ incrédule. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Mais Dr-Malefoy, enfin, je ne sais pas, on se connaît maintenant, non ? »

… quoi ?

Il se foutait de sa gueule, c'est ça ?

« Pardon ? fit Drago d'une voix sourde.

\- Oui, je-

\- Même si on se connaissait, comme tu dis, eh bien, figure-toi que ça me donne pas envie d'être proche avec toi ! l'interrompit le garçon blond, absolument choqué parce que Potter avait pu suggérer.

\- Mais Dra-

\- Non ! Ferme-la un peu, toi, ça changera ! Tout ce que je veux avoir comme interaction avec toi actuellement, c'est que tu me rendes mon sac. C'est tout ! Si je pouvais te faire disparaître, je le ferais ! Ne pense pas que j'hésiterai... tu es la pire personne qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer ! »

Un silence inhabituel tomba sur les deux garçons. Drago fixa un instant le visage stupidement incompréhensif de Potter puis décida que c'était le moment de fuir cette situation ridicule, ennuyante et franchement inutile.

« Vu que tu n'as visiblement pas mes affaires sur toi, tu les donneras à Théodore Nott, il est dans le même dortoir que le mien. »

Sur ce, il se retourna, étrangement paniqué à l'idée que Potter puisse dire quelque chose après sa tirade.

 _Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne dise rien..._

« Est-ce que... je t'ai blessé ? »

 _…_ _évidemment, c'est Potter. Il ne pouvait pas être appréciable, même une seule fois dans sa vie._

« Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me détesterais ? Si je ne t'ai pas blessé, tu dev-

\- Tu es égocentrique, insultant et tu ne me laisses jamais tranquille ! s'écria Drago, hoquetant face à l'aveuglement dont faisait preuve Potter. Tu es borné, complètement débile, tu ne te soucies de rien ! Il n'y aucune personne sur cette Terre qui m'agace et me débecte plus que toi ! Si tu avais une seule occasion d'être bon, tu ne la prendrais même pas ! Tu préfères être insupportable et... et... et... garder ces stupides lunettes moches ! »

Cette dernière remarque était parfaitement gratuite.

Après tout, Potter l'avait bien minutieusement détaillé physiquement pendant une semaine dans le seul but de le faire se sentir mal alors il pouvait bien se permettre cette pique infime sur ce qui affectait le physique de Potter.

 _En plus, elles sont réellement laides, ses binocles._

Harry Potter le zieutait toujours, décontenancé, avant qu'un minuscule sourire vint soudain creuser sa joue gauche, faisant hausser un sourcil à Drago.

« C'est la seule chose que tu aies trouvée à reprocher à ma magnifique personne ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu tout ce que je viens de te dire ? se rebiffa Drago, sentant un vieux réflexe le prendre.

\- Oh, si, bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir maintenant te faire changer d'avis. Cependant... est-ce que ces lunettes sont vraiment repoussantes ? »

Il semblait interrogateur, les enlevant pour les observer.

« À vrai dire, je les porte plus par réflexe qu'autre chose... tu penses que des lentilles m'iraient mieux ? »

Est-ce qu'il lui demandait sérieusement ça ?

Était-il à ce point vaniteux ?

« Mais... je m'en contrefiche, Potter ! s'outra Drago, ne sachant plus quelle réaction était appropriée à ce stade.

\- Oh, allez ! Tu viens de dire qu'elles étaient moches ! ricana Potter, les yeux pétillants et l'air curieux.

\- Tu as bien dit que j'étais maigre et pâle, c'est pas pour autant que je vais bouffer comme un ogre et me tartiner de Nutella pour te faire plaisir !

\- Oh, tu n'en as pas besoin, sourit le garçon brun d'une façon que Drago ne comprit pas. Mais bon, moi, je préférerai que tu ne me trouves pas laid.

\- … qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je te trouve laid ou non ? Mon Dieu mais tu es pire que Lavande Brown ! »

La fille à laquelle il venait de faire allusion était une des garces prétentieuses de ce lycée et il n'arrivait honnêtement pas à assimiler comment elle pouvait être si populaire tant elle était imbuvable.

« Ton avis compte, persista tout de même Potter.

\- Non, Potter ! Il ne compte pas !

\- Si, si, je t'assure. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se fixant comme ils en avaient l'habitude désormais ; Harry Potter d'une façon paisible et amusée, Drago Malefoy plus énervé que jamais.

« Et puis, reprit soudainement le premier, l'air ingénu, mon avis a visiblement compté pour toi quand je t'ai fait remarquer à quoi tu ressemblais.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Drago après une hésitation bien trop perceptible.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je n'aurais pas dit ces horreurs si ça n'avait pas compté.

\- … quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, soupira Potter, soudainement tendu. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire tout de suite mais... je voulais juste comprendre comment tu te voyais alors, euh, j'ai fait des tests, si on peut dire. Et puis, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être drôle. Même si ça ne l'était pas. »

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire, actuellement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire exactement ?

« Tous ces prétendus défauts que j'ai listés... c'est totalement faux, persista l'autre, rougissant de gêne et d'embarras. En vérité, je te trouve, tu sais...

\- Quoi ? murmura Drago, pas très sûr de quelle direction prenait cette conversation.

\- … beau. »

 _Harry Potter me trouve beau._

 _Formidable_.

Il le fixa comme si il lui était poussée une deuxième tête.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un abruti fini avec toi. Je voulais juste me rapprocher mais je ne savais pas comment faire... et comme tu n'as pas l'air de t'intéresser aux gens, j'ai préféré être inoubliable qu'appréciable.

\- …

\- Le deuxième paraissait beaucoup trop inatteignable.

\- Je suis pas un robot, grogna Drago. J'ai des amis. Mais c'est vrai que t'apprécier est beaucoup trop compliqué. »

Harry Potter éclata de rire.

« Oh, oui, je me doute ! Mais... maintenant que tout est plus clair, est-ce que c'est encore possible ?

\- Juste parce que tu me trouves beau et que tu as enfin été honnête avec moi, je suis sensé t'aimer comme tu es ? questionna Drago, l'air véritablement circonspect. Merci mais non merci. Au revoir, Potter. »

Et il fit demi-tour.

Il était vraiment grand temps de s'en aller !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cela faisait trois jours que Harry Potter avait décidé – d'un seul coup – de ne plus être un parfait trou du cul avec lui.

C'était incroyablement reposant, quoiqu'assez effrayant quand Drago voyait tous les gestes amicaux et limite affectueux qu'il faisait dans sa direction.

Le garçon avait commencé par lui rapporter ses affaires en mains propres – ce qui l'avait tout d'abord mis sur ses gardes mais finalement, Potter les lui avait juste donné, avait dit « bonne journée, Drago ! » et était parti, l'air excessivement guilleret.

 _Un vrai psychopathe._

Quand ils se retrouvaient à côté en cours de sciences, Potter prenait désormais des notes – chose qu'il ne faisait jamais avant, bien trop occupé à emmerder Drago –, s'adressait à lui respectueusement, et lui prêtait ses crayons et autres outils dès qu'il faisait seulement mine d'en manquer.

Le seul inconvénient dans ce changement drastique de comportement était le fait que Potter multipliait les sous-entendus bizarres et que Drago avait bien du mal à suivre où il voulait en venir à chaque fois.

Peut-être que Potter avait juste une sorte de fascination étrange et éhontée pour lui et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de le draguer d'une certaine façon ?

 _Bien qu'il y ait de meilleures manières de draguer quelqu'un. Surtout quand on voit comment a commencé notre « relation ». Quelle enflure, ce Potter._

Maintenant, il faut l'avouer qu'il s'amusait plus qu'autre chose des cabrioles de Potter pour lui plaire et se souvenait avec un sentiment d'incompréhension totale du harcèlement dont il faisait preuve i peine quelques jours.

 _Ce mec est un fou furieux et il n'y a que moi qui l'ai remarqué._

Blaise et Théodore, ses amis, lui avaient simplement conseillé de le tolérer tel qu'il était actuellement car c'était bien plus plaisant pour eux de ne pas avoir à supporter ses crises de colère à l'égard de Potter.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'en réalité, tu as le regard le plus chaud de l'univers. »

Drago leva d'un coup les yeux de sa feuille de cours débordant de formules scientifiques pour les diriger vers Potter qui souriait comme un abruti heureux, l'observant, sa joue reposant dans la paume de sa main.

Il rougit de façon totalement imprévisible.

 _Merde, non..._

« Tu as dit que je n'avais pas d'âme, remarqua-t-il, tentant de s'approprier la conversation qui se révélait tout de même dure à accepter.

\- Oh, ça, je n'en sais rien, badina Potter. Je ne parlais que de ton regard.

\- …

\- Bien que je suppose qu'il y a de nombreux moments où il pourrait être plus excitant qu'en cours de sciences. »

Il conclut cela d'un clin d'œil.

Drago baissa vivement la tête pour se concentrer sur sa prise de notes et _ne surtout pas voir le sourire de Potter._

D'une certaine façon, il était resté insupportable.

Mais ça se mêlait à une sorte de sentiment de distraction excitante.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était heureux.


	5. Espoir - He Tian x Mo Guan Shan (19days)

Yo vous.

J'ai enfin pondu cet OS. J'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver (le thème m'inspirait pas en fait). Et puis au final, ça allait .-. Bref, on s'en branle.

Niveau avertissement, ça se joue après le chapitre 180 (sans prendre en compte les suivants et donc tout le bordel qu'il se passe + le fait que Mo Guan Shan n'ait visiblement pas d'amis ; moi, je lui ai foutu le mec (1) au crâne rasé/tout doux comme pote d'enfance, vous voyez, ce genre de personne que vous avez toujours connue et que vous ne voyez pas forcément tout le temps mais à qui vous êtes tout de même attaché d'une certaine façon ? Comme un vieux doudou, quoi). Donc voélé. Sinon, bah tranquille, y a rien de choquant, c'est doux comme une crêpe.

(1) J'ai trouvé pratique de lui donner un nom donc : Feng Aiji, le mec au crâne rasé qui parle du père de Guan Shan avec lui et qui lui conseille de pas finir en taule comme lui (AVEC SON COMPORTEMEEENT *air dramatique*) – histoire de préciser si c'était pas clair. Ah et si vous voyez toujours pas, ça se réfère au chapitre 154.

Allez, bonne lecture -u-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espoir – He Tian x Mo Guan Shan

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

UN JOUR

Mo Guan Shan n'était pas véritablement excité de la sortie scolaire prévue par le corps enseignant de son école dans un but de mixité sportive.

Il n'en était même pas heureux du tout.

Soupirant lourdement, il croisa les bras, tendant à lui en faire mal ses épaules qui étaient déjà douloureuses. Et pour cause ; son ami d'enfance, Feng Aiji, ronflotait paisiblement sur son épaule droite, n'ayant cure de l'inconfort de Guan Shan.

Fronçant davantage les sourcils, il tenta encore une fois, sans grande espérance, de s'éloigner de l'envahissant garçon au crâne rasé en se collant à la vitre du bus dans lequel leur classe et une autre étaient entassées. Évidemment, rien n'y fit et, la mort dans l'âme, il essaya alors de se détendre et de ne pas se soucier de cette proximité dérangeante.

Il n'aimait pas les contacts.

Que ce soit l'une des personnes les plus sentimentalement proches de lui n'y changeait rien. Seule sa mère pouvait l'approcher sans craindre d'être repoussée à plus de dix mètres et cela ne serait jamais autrement.

 _Enfin, à part... non. Ce bâtard faux a volé ce droit... ce n'est pas pareil._

Guan Shan plissa les yeux, s'énervant de seconde en seconde en voyant le train de ses pensées se jouer de lui, encore et encore, et l'entraîner sur une pente glissante et bordée de barbelés, où ne régnaient que le malaise, la colère et la peur.

Car il n'y avait décidément rien qui puisse le convaincre d'avoir envie de penser à _ça_. Ou à la cause, très grande, très sombre et très effrayante, du _ça_.

Qui était dans ce bus. À cinq sièges de lui. Souriant comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu ( _je suis roux, bordel, c'est tout à fait impossible qu'il ne m'ait pas vu même s'il l'avait voulu_ ), comme si hier n'avait pas existé.

 _Est-ce qu'une de ces filles gloussantes qui l'entourent aurait voulu être à ma place, près du terrain de sport, à se disputer pour une stupide bouteille d'eau, puis à... à..._

Guan Shan sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il se sentait mal rien que d'y repenser.

Le son désagréable d'une musique inconnue lui agressa les tympans quand les écouteurs portés par Aiji glissèrent des oreilles de l'endormi et vinrent se coincer dans les plis de son tee-shirt. N'ayant pas réellement envie de réveiller son ami – il était beaucoup trop bruyant –, il tira les écouteurs et éteint la musique, évitant de trop bouger son épaule droite.

Puis il _le_ sentit.

Le regard.

Celui qu'il appréhendait toujours pour ne pas en être trop apeuré ; celui qu'il connaissait pour être assez froid au point d'en devenir brûlant ; celui qu'il sentait peser sur sa personne depuis plusieurs jours sans savoir que faire pour s'en défaire.

Et il croyait que son rejet d'hier aurait suffit...

Luttant contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de renvoyer à ce regard le plus noir coup d'œil qu'il puisse jeter, il tourna lentement sa tête vers la vitre et fixa le paysage campagnard qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi insipide.

Son visage se consumait mais il savait pourtant qu'il ne rougissait pas.

C'était juste _son_ regard, laissant sa marque, traçant son empreinte.

 _Invincible._

« Oh, Guan Shan, bailla soudain une voix à son oreille, je crois bien que ton épaule est plus confortable que celle de ma copine.

\- Ferme-la, abruti, grogna Guan Shan, repoussant enfin sans avoir à culpabiliser le corps d'Aiji qui plissa ses yeux bleus, s'étirant avec délice. Je ne comprends même pas pour quoi ta copine a accepté d'être avec toi... tu es le plus lourd fardeau qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. »

 _Le deuxième plus lourd fardeau_ , se corrigea-t-il mentalement, incapable de faire autrement _._

« Je te connais, Guan Shan, inutile de faire semblant d'être un gros dur, râla Aiji, avant d'affirmer, traînant ses yeux alentours : personne n'écoute. »

Le rouquin ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de s'affaler contre la vitre, d'y poser son front chaud – _trop chaud_ – et de fermer les yeux. Il savait qu'il était malade ; sa balade en ville avec She Li ne lui avait décidément rien apporté de bien.

 _Si, remarque... le moyen d'éviter l'autre. Et puis, l'école n'est pas faite pour moi._

« Une bataille, ça te dit ? »

Guan Shan rouvrit des yeux fatigués et marmonna :

« C'est le jeu de cartes occidental le plus nul que je connaisse.

\- Oui mais ça occupe. Allez, s'il te plaît, mec !

\- T'es qu'un gamin.

\- Toi aussi.

\- D'accord. »

Un sourire titilla ses lèvres mais il le ravala, incertain de si son masque lui permettait de s'amuser tranquillement avec son crétin d'ami.

 _Oh putain, on s'en fout. Dans quelques jours, je ne serais même plus ici._

Il sourit alors pleinement à Aiji qui en fut heureusement surpris, et ils se mirent à jouer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« LE ROUQUIN VIENT AVEC NOUS !

\- C'est hors de question ! protesta Guan Shan, arrachant son bras auquel Jian Yi s'accrochait de toutes ses misérables forces.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu viens, répondit l'envahissant personnage, le fixant comme s'il ne comprenait même pas qu'il puisse dire quelque chose comme cela.

\- Non ! Je ne viendrai pas ! »

Guan Shan ne savait plus réellement comment s'éloigner du fou furieux qui avait décidé de s'incruster dans sa vie en clamant haut et fort et à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'ils étaient désormais de vrais et authentiques amis.

Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne vi-

\- Jian Yi, lâche-le, intervint soudain Zhan Zhengxi, l'étrange garçon silencieux resté pour l'instant immobile, spectateur de la scène, semblant être l'exact contraire de l'animal qu'il traînait partout avec lui.

\- Mais Zhan Xixi, il est l'équipier qu'il nous faut ! geint Jian Yi, s'agrippant encore plus fermement au tee-shirt jaune de Guan Shan qui commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il puisse le détendre totalement à force de tirer dessus.

\- Oui mais il n'a pas envie de venir. Tu ne devrais pas le forcer, fit remarquer calmement Zhengxi, l'air mortellement ennuyé.

\- Mais il a besoin d'amis tel que moi !

\- Eh ! _Je_ suis son ami ! se manifesta alors Aiji, enfilant un chasuble violet par-dessus son tee-shirt azur. Laisse-le, espèce de débile mental ! »

Jian Yi se résolut à lâcher prise sur le vêtement de Guan Shan qui s'écarta à grands pas du garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et à la moue irritée.

« Allons demander à He Tian, alors, grommela-t-il, traînant des pieds vers un groupe bruyant où s'affolaient, pareilles à des papillons autour d'un bouquet de fleurs plein de pollen, des filles aux chasubles multicolores. »

 _Par les couilles d'un poulet, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était leur ami... il ne faut vraiment pas que je m'en approche. Ils ne vont m'attirer que des ennuis._

« Eh bien... depuis quand il te poursuit, celui-là ? interrogea Aiji, l'air passablement étonné, bien que plutôt indigné. Il devrait plutôt t'en vouloir après la bagarre avec son pote asocial, là...

\- Il est stupide.

\- Faut croire que tu les attires. Quand on voit que tu fais des accords avec _She Li_ qui est connu pour être aussi terrifiant que complètement dérangé...

\- Si tu savais, soupira Guan Shan, passant une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux dressés sur son crâne, puis, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, il ricana : regarde qui je me tape comme pote.

\- Eh ! »

Guan Shan évita agilement la bourrade qu'Aiji voulut lui enfoncer dans le dos et, ignorant ses piaillements outrés, il renifla, observant le ciel qui se couvrait de lourds nuages poussiéreux.

Ils étaient présentement éparpillés sur un large terrain herbeux, formant des équipes pour les épreuves sportives organisées à venir, les professeurs courant d'un groupe à l'autre, distribuant des chasubles et essayant de maintenir un semblant d'ordre.

« Je vais proposer à Liang Ai de venir avec nous ! s'exclama alors Aiji, semblant ragaillardi à l'idée d'aller voir la jeune fille.

\- Elle ne voudra pas, affirma Guan Shan, circonspect.

\- À qui la faute, lui siffla à la figure Aiji, faussement accusateur, avant de partir en trottinant vers un petit groupe de filles et de garçons qui rigolaient en essayant des chasubles et en se les lançant à la figure. »

Guan Shan soupira puis, pris d'une pulsion soudaine et mû par le sentiment d'être en faute, il rattrapa son ami et dit rapidement, décidé et cachant soigneusement le moindre sentiment :

« Va avec eux, ok ? Je sais que je suis un poids et qu'ils ne voudront pas jouer avec toi si je suis là. Je vais me mettre avec les autres crétins.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin... je trouverai quelqu'un. Au pire, je sécherai, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de faire sport aujourd'hui, grimaça-t-il. Il va bientôt pleuvoir, et je suis malade.

\- Mais...

\- C'est bon, Feng Aiji, inutile d'être dramatique. Ce n'est qu'une journée. »

Sur ce, il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et s'éloigna avant que l'autre n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait se prendre un poing dans la figure tôt ou tard par Aiji mais pour l'instant, il lui semblait simplement _juste_ que son ami puisse s'amuser – et il ne pouvait être inclus dans ce genre d'activité.

 _Bon, où sont les aut-oh merde. MERDE. Nooon... Je ne peux pas aller avec eux, ils sont avec lui ! J'ai encore oublié. Putain, Guan Shan, tu m'étonnes que t'attires que les abrutis quand on voit à quel point tu es débile !_

Énervé, il se claqua la main sur le front avant de pousser un grognement de douleur en sentant ses tempes battre plus furieusement face à son manque de prévenance à leur égard.

C'est alors qu'un poids atterrit brutalement sur son dos, manquant de le faire basculer en avant et chuter à genoux.

« AH !

\- ALORS, ROUQUIN, ON EST SEUL ET ON ATTEND SON SAUVEUR ? »

 _Encore lui_.

« Encore toi...

\- Quoi « encore moi » ? Tu n'es pas obligé de cacher que je t'ai manqué et que tu pensais tristement à moi quand ton « ami » t'a abandonné.

\- Il ne m'a pas abandonné, maugréa Guan Shan, tentant de faire tomber Jian Yi qui lui enserrait les hanches et le cou bien trop douloureusement. Je lui ai dit d'aller se mettre en équipe avec d'autres.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- … 'te regarde pas ! marmonna-t-il en réponse, rougissant. »

Jian Yi le lâcha enfin ( _de nouveau... décidément, quelle plaie, ce mec, pire qu'une sangsue_ ), et il sut que Zhan Zhengxi était arrivé.

Mais il n'était pas seul.

« AH ! hurla-t-il encore, incapable de se retenir en se retrouvant face à son pire cauchemar sans y avoir été préparé.

\- …

\- …

\- Éloquente réaction. Je te l'avais bien dit, He Tian, que fumer commençait à te donner l'air franchement flippant. Je veux dire, regarde les cernes que tu te traînes, et bientôt tu auras les dents jaunes ! Jaunes ! Et là, adieu les filles, bonjour les prostituées ! Et puis tu es trop grand ; tu ne pourrais pas arrêter ? C'est p-

\- Jian Yi, tais-toi, coupa Zhengxi, observant avec attention ce qu'il se passait et prêt à intervenir. »

En réalité, rien ne s'était véritablement passé. Une simple onde de choc venait juste de ravager Guan Shan de l'intérieur tandis que l'autre se tenait là, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son jogging, un tee-shirt aussi gris que ses prunelles, brillantes, fixes, semblant se rassasier de quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient pas aperçue depuis longtemps.

 _Le même regard. Quel enfoiré._

« J'aimerais te parler, dit enfin He Tian, sa voix roulant entre eux, calme, grave, presque sérieuse.

\- Pas moi, gronda Guan Shan, reculant inconsciemment et parvenant difficilement à laisser transparaître sa façade habituelle, dure, dangereuse, sans crainte – _pas devant lui_.

\- Si, tu devrais y aller, fit alors remarquer Jian Yi, l'air moins léger que d'habitude, ses minces sourcils se fronçant presque comiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit-il, toujours sur le même ton, bien qu'incompréhensif face à l'approbation du blond à l'égard de la demande de He Tian.

\- Ça pourrait être... important. »

Jian Yi s'était approché du roux en disant cela et le fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air totalement dénué d'âme ou de conscience.

 _Putain... entre He Tian et lui... Zhan Zhengxi doit sans doute être encore plus taré pour traîner avec ces deux-là._

« De toute façon, nous, on s'en va. On va se montrer nos bananes, hein, Zhan Xixi ? Rejoignez-nous après que l'affaire soit conclue ! »

Sur ce, Jian Yi se saisit du bras de ce qui semblait être son meilleur ami et le tracta derrière lui, tout en tentant d'éviter les coups que celui-ci cherchait à lui mettre après sa précédente déclaration.

 _Que l'affaire soit conclue... ?_

« Je ne reste pas ! fit aussitôt Guan Shan, paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec He Tian, même ( _surtout_ ) si cela fut en public.

\- Si. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Non, putain ! On a jamais rien eu à se dire, ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui ! »

Il reculait désormais, cherchant à atteindre la forêt qui bordait le large terrain ludique pour prendre la fuite. Son inquiétude commençait à se muer en peur face à l'horrible personne pleine de force et sans cœur qui lui faisait face et qu'il savait pouvoir aller loin dès qu'il s'agissait de maltraiter quelqu'un.

« Guan Shan, _s'il te plaît_ , dit enfin He Tian, ayant eu visiblement grand mal à prononcer ces derniers mot et en étant péniblement irrité.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! sursauta Guan Shan, absolument enragé.

\- Écoute-moi !

\- Non !

\- Je suis désolé ! Ok ? _Je suis désolé._ »

… _quoi ?_

« Désolé pour quoi ? demanda Guan Shan plus par réflexe que réelle envie de savoir, ayant presque le tournis par le calme brut qui venait de lui tomber dessus, une douleur lui dévorant la poitrine.

\- De... eh bien, tu devrais savoir, hésita He Tian, penchant la tête et se grattant la nuque de la main.

\- Non, je ne sais pas. »

Il en avait une idée assez précise, à vrai dire, mais il se demandait si He Tian en avait conscience également.

« De, tu sais, t'avoir fait du mal. T'avoir embrassé. T'avoir frappé. Je voulais te donner une leçon mais... ce n'est pas... ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça aurait dû. Je ne me rendais pas compte. Je suis désolé. »

 _Il a même l'air désolé. Quel incroyable bâtard manipulateur._

« Me donner une leçon, répéta Guan Shan, curieusement amorphe face aux excuses du brun qui s'employait désormais à cacher soigneusement le moindre émoi derrière un visage placide et composé.

\- Oui, pour ce que tu avais fait à Zhan Zhengxi et Jian Yi.

\- Ils s'étaient déjà vengés, murmura Guan Shan, frissonnant au souvenir de l'éprouvante revanche des deux garçons.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors _pourquoi_ tu as continué ? Tu me détestes à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, _bordel_ ?! explosa alors le garçon, l'incompréhension trop longtemps contenue débordant à travers ses paroles. »

He Tian serra les mâchoires face à lui, le regard bouillonnant d'un flux d'émotions illisibles et bigarrées, semblant lutter intérieurement. Guan Shan se rendit ainsi compte que ses propres mains tremblaient, que tout son foutu corps en fait frémissait, que sa tête lui faisait mal, que son cœur menaçait de lui percer la poitrine.

 _C'est n'importe quoi..._

« J'y vais. J'en ai assez de tout ça, je ne veux pas qu'on se voit, dit-il, sa gorge se serrant. Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Tu m'intéresses, d'accord ? siffla soudain He Tian, une perdition jusque là insoupçonnée venant envahir ses traits. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était par instinct. »

Guan Shan resta un moment immobile, fixant l'autre garçon sans le voir.

 _Tu m'intéresses. Tu_ m'intéresses _?_

« Ton instinct est merdique, bégaya-t-il enfin, se sentant encore plus bizarrement confus qu'avant – ce qui semblait inatteignable.

\- Disons qu'il est légèrement insistant.

\- Insistant ?

\- Tu préfères un autre mot ? Pénétrant, peut-être ? »

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, rougissant lentement sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Q-quoi ? »

He Tian lui adressa un clin d'œil, un habituel rictus – _c'est faux... ce n'est pas son vrai rictus. C'est un mélange de ça et du sourire qu'il sert à ses fans_ – étirant ses lèvres fines.

« Je dois partir, maintenant, marmonna tout de même Guan Shan, perturbé comme il l'avait rarement été et n'ayant qu'une envie ; s'éloigner de l'autre garçon et, accessoirement, de tout le monde.

\- Attends ! Une dernière chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, incertain, son inquiétude se rappelant violemment à lui.

\- Ton ragoût de bœuf me manque beaucoup. »

Sur ce, He Tian lui lança un dernier regard aigu, puis fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre en sifflotant Jian Yi et Zhan Zhengxi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

UN JOUR

Guan Shan était malade.

 _Je ne l'ai jamais autant été, putain..._

Sa tête n'avait cessé de le lanciner depuis la sortie sportive, il avait chaud, et froid, et chaud de nouveau, au point d'en suer sans pouvoir rien y faire, et ses sinus étaient tout à fait bouchés.

 _Faible comme un renard blessé... c'est bien mignon, ce que dit maman, mais j'ai passé l'âge qu'elle m'amadoue avec des comparaisons animales pour me faire me sentir mieux._

Enfoui sous sa couverture dans le canapé, il observait sans le voir le plafond un peu usé du salon. Son corps était recroquevillé et il se sentait suffisamment bien installé pour ne plus jamais vouloir bouger – même si un foutu séisme se déclenchait. L'odeur douce de drap propre provenant de sa couette s'amalgamait à celle sucrée et rassurante du chocolat chaud et à celle plus rugueuse et étrangère des oranges que sa mère lui avait épluchées.

Ennuyé, il avait essayé de jouer aux jeux vidéos dans sa chambre mais avait vite abandonné quand un éternuement impromptu lui avait fait perdre la troisième partie consécutive pour gagner un record qu'il cherchait à obtenir depuis plus d'un mois.

Il avait ensuite fait une tentative de cuisine mais n'avait pas trouvé les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Frustré, il était allé se doucher puis, se sentant plus frais, il s'était échoué sur le canapé après avoir allumé le poste de radio, écoutant vaguement la musique de jazz qui en sortait.

Sa mère adorait ce genre de musique, et tout particulièrement quand elle avait des accents de mélancolie et de blues – ce que Guan Shan appréciait de temps en temps, également et principalement parce que ça lui faisait penser à sa mère et que ça le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Le poste était donc toujours bloqué sur la même radio qui faisait tourner des classiques de jazz en boucle.

Guan Shan commençait à somnoler et, inconsciemment, il se remit à penser – _pour la énième fois, sainte merde, tuez-moi_ – à l'étrange déclaration de He Tian.

 _Et ses excuses. Et la façon dont il les a dites._

« Gros connard, marmonna-t-il, plongeant son nez dans la couverture. »

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire ; il se souvenait avec beaucoup trop de netteté de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

Et ça l'avait happé.

Comment oublier ce garçon et tout ce qu'il amenait dans sa vie ? Tant en bien qu'en mal, tout était terriblement intense, vivant, brutal. Comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Comme un regard glacé par le mépris et faisant ressortir un vrai visage. Comme une langue s'introduisant dans une bouche, violentée pour la première fois.

Guan Shan pouvait presque sentir son cœur se serrer durement.

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

La réponse s'imposait à lui.

 _Est-ce que le deal marche encore ? Il faut que je contacte She Li. Quand est-ce que je vais devoir prendre la place du gars ? Comment tout cela va-t-il se faire ? Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi à cause de tout ça... à cause de lui. Bordel de merde._

Ses paupières s'alourdirent davantage et, doucement, ses pensées se mélangèrent pour ne laisser plus qu'un sommeil enfiévré par la maladie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Guan Shan ? Chéri ? Réveille-toi... »

Comme sortant la tête d'une eau pâteuse et abyssale, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit sa mère penchée sur lui, un pli d'inquiétude désormais familier entre les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne put répondre que par un grognement indistinct en tentant un léger sourire pour rassurer sa mère.

« Tu as un camarade qui t'a apporté tes leçons... pas le même que la dernière fois. »

 _Oh non, pas les leçons... attends, pas le même ? Pas le même ?!_

Il se redressa brutalement, repliant la couverture sous son bras et faisant sursauter sa mère. Une douleur sourde se remit aussitôt à pousser contre les parois de son crâne.

 _Bien sûr. Il est là._

He Tian se tenait au pied du canapé, devant la porte d'entrée, le zieutant avec intérêt et curiosité, une pointe élégante de moquerie au fond des yeux. Son tee-shirt semblait le mouler encore plus que d'habitude, le grandissant et le grossissant à l'excès au milieu du petit appartement ; Guan Shan avait l'impression qu'un géant venait d'entrer et s'apprêtait à détruire leur maison.

Honteux, il rejeta la couverture, grogna un « je vais m'en occuper » à sa mère, et se leva, tâchant d'ignorer le regard pesant qui se baladait sur son corps modestement recouvert d'un vieux jogging et d'un pull trop large qu'il savait venir de son père.

 _Putain, y a ma mère, espèce de psychopathe. Regarde ailleurs._

« Je vais faire le repas, reprit alors la maîtresse de maison, ne cessant de lancer des regards interrogateurs vers He Tian. Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi ?

\- Ouais... ouais, il me semble, dit d'un ton absent Guan Shan, faisant signe à l'autre de le suivre, la couverture sur l'autre bras. Je viendrais t'aider plus tard, je prends juste mes devoirs.

\- Prends ton temps, répondit-elle, l'air nerveux. Est-ce que tu resteras manger ? »

Guan Shan se stoppa net au milieu du couloir et, paralysé, il réalisa que sa mère s'adressait désormais à He Tian.

« Eh bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien. L'appartement où je vis est toujours vide alors un repas avec d'autres personnes ne me fera pas de mal. »

Guan Shan prit le temps de le foudroyer du regard tandis que sa mère s'enthousiasmait d'un « voilà qui est fait, alors ! Comment t'appelles-tu, au fait ? » auquel He Tian répondit poliment avant d'être entraîné par l'autre garçon qui l'introduisit de force dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre et Guan Shan, tout en s'employant à allumer la lumière et aller fermer les rideaux qui ne donnaient plus que sur un ciel noir et sans étoiles, se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement dormi pendant quatre heures, réduisant son après-midi à un néant absolu d'action. Mais il pouvait sentir que son corps lui en était reconnaissant, ne laissant plus qu'un mal de tête et un rhume, et chassant la fièvre épuisante.

« Ta mère est très gentille, commenta He Tian dans son dos, se déplaçant sur le parquet légèrement grinçant. Et ta maison est agréable.

\- Merci, grommela rapidement Guan Shan en réponse, ne souhaitant pas réellement s'attarder à lui faire la conversation. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Je peux même avoir beaucoup plus de choses pour toi, si tu veux, sourit He Tian, semblant excessivement à l'aise pour avoir une quelconque envie d'accélérer leur tête-à-tête. »

Il vint s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit, analysant la pièce de son regard bien trop perçant pour ne pas être intrusif. Il semblait boire des yeux ce qu'il voyait.

« Non merci, répondit finalement Guan Shan, peinant à ignorer ce que l'autre garçon avait voulu insinué et posant la couverture en tas sur la tête du lit. Je peux avoir mes leçons ?

\- Je peux avoir un baiser ? répliqua effrontément He Tian, se penchant en arrière sur le lit, son poids s'appuyant sur ses bras tendus dans son dos.

\- Non, jamais, dit-il lentement, ses sourcils se fronçant à lui en faire mal.

\- Alors, tu n'auras pas tes devoirs.

\- C'est du chantage, espèce d'enfoiré ! s'écria Guan Shan, ses mains se muant en poings palpitants.

\- Je rigolais, dit enfin He Tian, après un silence à l'observer. Tiens, les voilà. »

Guan Shan s'approcha pas à pas de l'autre, s'attendant à un piège ou à ce qu'il l'attrape à n'importe quel moment mais il n'en fit rien. Il arracha rapidement les cahiers des mains de He Tian et s'écarta de quelques pas, jetant un coup d'œil vaguement soucieux à ce qu'il aurait à faire et ignorant tant bien que mal le regard sarcastique de l'autre.

« Je dois néanmoins te parler de quelque chose, continua l'intrus, étendant ses jambes devant lui, faisant craquer un de ses genoux.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, consentit Guan Shan, s'appuyant contre la véranda qui donnait sur le minuscule et unique balcon de la maison.

\- C'est en rapport avec l'accord que tu as avec She Li. »

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, surpris, puis, levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira :

« Le crétin peroxydé t'en a parlé. Ça ne te concerne pas. J'ai déjà accepté le deal, de toute façon.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas accepté parce que tu n'y as pas réfléchi et que rien n'est fait, répliqua He Tian, haussant un sourcil. Enfin, peu importe, je suppose que tu comptais l'accepter.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit et j-

\- Et je te propose autre chose que ce qu'a prévu She Li pour toi. Je suppose qu'il compte t'utiliser, et sans doute de plus en plus au fil des années, et il serait mauvais de tomber dans ce cercle vicieux où tu resterais dépendant de lui et sans progresser, professionnellement parlant.

\- Je n-

\- Tu dois rester à l'école, Mo Guan Shan. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal qui pourrait se jouer, suite à une mauvaise décision. »

Le rouquin plissa les yeux, affrontant les iris grises, puis les détourna, fixant son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Il a raison. Forcément, il a raison._

« Tu sais qu'il serait facile de trouver un petit boulot en parallèle à tes études, poursuivit He Tian, son ton se faisant soudainement plus léger, puis il ajouta, l'air de rien : Et j'ai grandement besoin d'un cuisinier.

\- Quoi... ? réagit faiblement Guan Shan, le choc atténuant son indignation grandissante. Tu comptes me rendre financièrement dépendant de _toi_ ?

\- Je préfère dire que nous nous rendons mutuellement service. »

Guan Shan s'immobilisa au milieu de sa rage montante, comprenant abruptement ce que ne disait pas explicitement He Tian.

 _Il veut que je ne le nourrisse. Il a besoin de moi. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'y a pas que moi qui sois en position de demandeur dans cet accord._

« Tu ne sais à ce point pas te faire à manger ? murmura Guan Shan, incrédule, croisant les bras contre son torse.

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler, grogna bassement He Tian, le regard brusquement alourdi d'une noirceur sinistre. »

Guan Shan ne put retenir un léger sourire amusé qu'il chassa vivement en voyant les yeux de l'autre, étonnés et empreints de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais aller aider ma mère à faire le dîner. »

Voyant que l'autre restait les fesses bien ancrées dans le matelas, il gronda nerveusement :

« Tu ne restes pas dans ma chambre tout seul !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal..., objecta He Tian, nonchalant, se faisant déjà tirer hors de la pièce.

\- 'bien pour ça ! »

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

L'odeur du ragoût s'infiltrait partout et acclimatait l'appartement d'une chaude ambiance familiale que He Tian, bien qu'il le cachait soigneusement, trouvait hautement troublante. Guan Shan, aux côtés de sa mère, près du plan de travail de la cuisine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer. Le grand garçon brun, accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, venait une énième fois de laisser se perdre son regard autour de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et il trouvait cela absolument perturbant.

 _Comment a-t-il pu finir si seul ? Où est sa famille ?_

Sa mère, de son côté, fredonnait un vieux blues en mélangeant habilement le ragoût, le jazz la faisant toujours chantonner sans s'en rendre compte. Guan Shan, qui sortait des assiettes et des couverts, en avait souvent ri mais le cachait aujourd'hui soigneusement, la présence de leur invité particulier l'y forçant.

« Tu m'aides ? grogna-t-il justement à l'adresse de He Tian qui haussa les sourcils, surpris dans sa rêverie par l'interruption brusque et inattendue. »

Deux regards se croisèrent longuement et si rapidement en même temps, durs et doux, brûlants et glacés, haineux et...

« Évidemment, susurra He Tian, un sourire qui en disait plus long que son possesseur n'en dirait jamais. »

Guan Shan s'abstint de répondre, sentant ses joues chauffer irraisonnablement et ses yeux ne plus vouloir se décoller des couverts qu'il répartissait sur la table, les entrechoquant sans s'en rendre compte.

Sa mère les rejoint rapidement, annonçant un jovial « c'est prêt ! » avant qu'ils ne s'entassent tous autour de la petite table de la cuisine initialement prévue pour deux personnes.

 _Ou trois. Il y a longtemps. Quand j'étais encore assez petit pour me glisser entre eux deux._

Cette pensée sembla traverser également sa mère car Guan Shan et elle échangèrent un vif coup d'œil avant d'effacer ce souvenir en commençant à discuter, comme si de rien n'était.

He Tian faisait aisément la conversation, ne se rendant pas compte de la place qu'il avait prise en s'asseyant à leur table, grand, fort et aimable.

 _Comme_ lui _._

Guan Shan passait plus de temps à cacher ses expressions faciales et son trouble en plongeant son nez dans le ragoût qu'à se mêler à l'échange facile que menaient sa mère et He Tian, la première posant un véritable marathon de questions au second. Et, tranquillement et sans même s'en rendre compte, Guan Shan en apprenait plus sur He Tian qu'il n'en avait jamais su.

 _Au fond, il est relativement normal. Il a des activités normales. Il fait du basket et court le soir pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il n'aime pas la philosophie mais les sciences l'intéressent – un peu. Il veut avoir une vie tranquille et un chien. Il n'aime pas les épinards et ne supporte plus la bouffe industrielle parce qu'il en mange beaucoup trop. Et il aime le ragoût de b-_

Ses songes se stoppèrent abruptement.

He Tian était réellement insistant quant à ce ragoût de bœuf, s'il y repensait. Est-ce que...

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il voulait à ce point qu'il revienne lui en faire ?

Chez lui ?

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, au final ?_

Il passa le reste du repas plongé dans ses pensées, un tourbillon déroutant lui frôlant l'intérieur du ventre et ses joues chauffant plus que de raison.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

« Merci pour le repas.

\- Pas eu trop le choix de te l'offrir, grogna Guan Shan en réponse, ne sachant lui-même s'il plaisantait, son regard s'obstinant à ne pas remonter plus haut que l'épaule de He Tian.

\- Si, j'insiste, c'était très agréable. »

Guan Shan releva les yeux pour croiser...

 _Les yeux gris._

Et ils étaient si différents et si parfaitement semblables à toutes les autres fois où Guan Shan les avait rencontrés. C'était juste sa façon de les voir qui avait sans doute changé.

« Content que ça t'ait plu, grommela-t-il enfin, baissant ses propres yeux, après cette interminable seconde où tout n'était que visuel, criant de vérité.

\- Hey... »

Une main s'approcha doucement de son visage et il eut un instant de panique parce que – _ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que cette main s'est approchée –_ qu'est-ce que He Tian comptait faire au juste ?!

La main se figea et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

« Guan Shan, soupira He Tian, le visage se contractant, une expression étrange – comme du remord – balayant ses traits. Je ne referai plus ça. »

 _Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

Il resta immobile, jaugeant encore l'autre garçon, avant de détendre ses épaules qui s'étaient naturellement relevées dans une attitude défensive, et, simplement, He Tian comprit que Guan Shan le laissait faire, quoiqu'il ait en tête.

 _Il n'a pas les mêmes privilèges que tout le monde, alors... bravo Guan Shan, abruti fini, va._

He Tian s'approcha.

Effleura les cheveux roux du bout de ses doigts.

Et sur le front blanc, il posa un baiser si léger, si doux, si court, que Guan Shan douta un instant que cela ait vraiment existé.

Ce n'était pas He Tian que de faire ça.

Ils n'avaient connu que la brutalité, le sang et les insultes. Alors...

« Bonne nuit, murmura le grand garçon ombrageux et moqueur mais si _souriant_. Dors bien et reviens vite. »

Et avant même d'avoir une réponse, il se glissa furtivement dans les escaliers, sa tête brune disparaissant rapidement derrière les marches tournantes.

Guan Shan recula à pas mesurés à l'intérieur de son appartement avant de fermer la porte devant lui, son regard transperçant le bois sans même le voir : l'image bien trop contrastée de He Tian lui adressant ce dernier sourire – _et dans ses yeux, cette chaleur... –_ , gravée sur la rétine.

Il ramena avec lenteur sa main jusqu'à son front.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, bordel ?_

Un sourire chatouilla ses lèvres et se forma, tordu par sa volonté de le cacher.

 _Je suis foutu._


	6. Farine - Gamzee x Tavros (Homestuck)

Salut -u-

Je crois qu'il est temps de balancer cet OC et donc le voici :v pas d'avertissement, allez-y tout de go, y a pas de trucs particuliers à signaler, à part qu'il est plutôt court.

Ah si ! Juste : je n'ai pas encore lu Homestuck dans son entièreté donc excusez-moi si les personnalités ne sont pas bien respectées é_è j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux – même si c'est un UA – mais j'avoue qu'avoir fini Homestuck m'aurait arrangée.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Farine – Gamzee x Tavros

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Honnêtement, Tavros Nitram n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Le self de son lycée avait été relativement tranquille – si un self puisse jamais être attribué du terme « tranquille » – jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de garçons qu'il ne connaissait que de vue arrive et s'attroupe autour d'une table, dissimulant ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer.

Et puis, s'était abattue une apocalypse blanche, douce et collante sur le lieu de restauration, au milieu d'un tonnerre de hurlements, de rires et de rappels à l'ordre.

Tavros était resté figé, les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant, les yeux écarquillés par un étrange mélange d'excitation et d'effroi. Les élèves autour de lui se poursuivaient, se balançaient avec force des sachets remplis de farine à la figure, hurlaient des insultes ou des encouragements, chutaient sur le sol devenu glissant et semblaient s'amuser plus que jamais Tavros ne les avaient vus s'amuser.

Il jeta un regard morne et usé à ses jambes immobiles, mortes sous lui avant même qu'elles n'aient pu le soulever plus loin dans la vie. Il savait qu'il les avait perdues étant enfant et que ça avait été un accident tragique et relativement ambigu – une fillette avec qui il jouait dans un parc et qui l'aurait poussé du haut d'une structure de jeux.

 _Volontairement ou non, ça ne change pas grand-chose au fait que, là, à cet instant, les gens rigolent et courent autour de moi alors que je reste assis. Inutile. Incapable._

Tavros observa, pour se rassurer, la moue d'impatience qui traversa furtivement le visage d'une de ses proches amis, Kanaya Maryam, qui refusait catégoriquement voir ses nouveaux habits abîmés par cette farine stupide et restait donc obstinément assise, jouant avec son couteau. Il se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir été totalement abandonné dans son coin de self, seul et vide comme un petit cadavre dont on se souviendrait à peine du nom.

« Vivement qu'ils aient fini cela, murmura Kanaya, jetant un coup d'œil ennuyé au groupe de garçons instigateurs de cette grande bataille.

\- Ça a l'air vraiment amusant, répliqua doucement Tavros, rougissant et ne pouvant s'empêcher de montrer son envie de rejoindre toute cette agitation ambiante. »

Kanaya esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse au garçon avant de se détourner la tête vers son plateau et de recevoir un sachet de farine dans l'arrière du crâne.

 _Oh. Non._

« J'ai eu Kanaya ! Mon Dieu, venez-moi en aide, elle va me tuer ! ricana l'agaçante voix du crétin nommé Eridan Ampora. »

Tavros frémit en croisant le regard assassin de son amie qui serra brusquement les poings sur la table avant de se lever abruptement et de marcher à pas lents vers Eridan qui fuit, poussant des petits cris faussement effrayés. Kanaya ne tarda pas à le poursuivre à travers tout le self, deux sachets de farine ramassés au passage dans chaque main.

 _Et me voilà véritablement seul._

Il n'eut le temps de se sentir vulnérable que deux immenses mains pétries de farine venaient recouvrir ses yeux, le faisant sursauter violemment.

« C'est qui, Tavbro ?

\- G-Gamzee !

\- Gagné...

\- J'ai eu tellement peur !

\- Oh, ronronna l'autre, écartant ses mains et plongeant ses yeux aux reflets indigos dans ceux de Tavros. Il fallait bien que je vienne vers toi, pourtant.

\- Tu... tu n'étais pas obligé. Tu peux retourner t'amuser. »

Tavros se haïssait déjà pour avoir dit ça. Il ne pouvait supporter d'empêcher les autres de prendre du plaisir à vivre, alors que lui en était naturellement privé.

Mais il se sentait si seul.

Gamzee Makara pencha son visage enfariné – _on dirait un masque –_ et souriant vers son ami, et marmotta, l'air aussi songeur que profondément lointain :

« Non, non... je devais venir te voir. C'est avec toi que je voulais m'amuser. »

Tavros rougit et plongea son nez dans son assiette, tandis que Gamzee entourait ses épaules des longs élastiques qui lui servaient de bras et venait fredonner des rythmes sans sens dans son oreille.

« Tu t'es encore drogué, Gamzee, non ? demanda Tavros avec hésitation, se sentant très peu à son aise avec son espace personnel envahi ainsi.

\- Hmhm... tu sais que c'est pour mon bien, Tavbro.

\- Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, chuchota le garçon, s'agitant sur son fauteuil, le souffle chaud de son ami échalas lui balayant le cou.

\- Oh. Tu penses ? »

Gamzee marqua une pause, semblant véritablement réfléchir à la question, commençant à triturer la veste de Tavros sans s'en rendre compte, sa cogitation le menant toujours à tripoter ce qu'il avait sous la main.

« Gamzee ! Arrête ça ! bégaya Tavros, tentant de chasser les mains qui se baladaient à leur aise sur son torse.

\- Oui ! s'écria l'autre, l'air soudainement satisfait et entourant plus fermement les épaules de Tavros entre ses bras, lui cédant véritablement le plus collant câlin qu'il puisse faire. Je vais peut-être arrêter, si tu n'aimes pas ça ! Il suffisait de le dire !

\- Je... je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple.

\- Ah ? Mais tu m'aideras, non ? sourit Gamzee, son menton appuyé sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

\- B-bien sûr ! bafouilla Tavros, redressant la tête, se sentant empli d'une nouvelle joie où se mêlaient le soulagement et l'espérance.

\- PRENEZ ÇA, LES POUILLEUX ! »

Et un sachet de farine explosa sur ses genoux tandis que Karkat Vantas éclatait d'un rire sinistre avant de caracoler en quête d'une nouvelle victime – qui serait sans doute John Egbert à en croire son long hurlement :

« EGBERT, VIENS ICI QUE JE TE RENDE LA MONNAIE DE TA FOUTUE PIECE DE MENDIANT DEBILE A TETE DE CONNARD ! ».

Tavros se mit à tousser férocement, tentant d'y voir à travers le nuage de farine qui s'échappait du sachet incriminé. La voix désabusée de Gamzee l'accompagnait dans ce concours de toux et de rire incrédule.

« Je suis au Paradis, souffla-t-il alors, ses longs cheveux dressés en pics sales désormais blancs sur son crâne et son sweat violet disparaissant sous la farine. Je suis content d'être avec toi, Tavbro.

\- Oui..., Tavros toussa ; moi aussi ! »

Des lèvres sèches mais si _douces_ se posèrent alors sur les siennes.

 _C'est la farine qui les rend douces_ , réussit à penser le garçon avant de reculer brusquement, fixant avec panique son ami.

« Gamzee ?!

\- T'as trop une p'tite tête à embrasser, rigola l'autre, semblant toujours aussi apaisé avant de regarder autour de lui. On dirait que ça se calme.

\- Gamzee ?! Qu'est-ce que-que... c'était que... ça ?

\- Un bisou, Tavbro.

\- OUAIS, UN BAISER BAVEUX SUR TA FACE DE VICTIME, NITRAM ! »

Karkat était visiblement revenu, l'air franchement satisfait d'être ici et d'avoir assisté à cela. Ses habits gris avaient totalement perdu leur couleur et il avait l'air d'un fou furieux avec son sac percé de Francine à la main et ses yeux brûlant d'une rage rouge sang. Sans parler de John qu'il tenait par la nuque et qui commençait à geindre de douleur.

Tavros fut reconnaissant à la farine d'avoir recouvert son visage et de lui permettre de cacher un rougissement tout de gêne et de honte fait.

Il s'apprêtait à dire à Karkat de s'en aller ( _par pitié_ ) quand un doigt lui tapota l'épaule et qu'une tête à l'expression étrangement éveillée apparaissait devant lui.

« Tu m'en veux pas, hein, Tavros ? J'aurais pas dû le faire ? Tu aimes pas ça ? »

Démuni, le garçon toujours assis se contraint à contrôler sa panique et à répondre intelligiblement :

« Non, c'est bon, Gamzee. Mais tu n'as plus le droit de faire ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois tout à fait sobre. »

Karkat laissa échapper un ricanement mais Gamzee, lui, sourit, confiant.

« Je vais le faire, alors. »

Cette fois, la farine ne suffit pas à cacher son rougissement.


End file.
